Change
by Nalula zurachan
Summary: Draco ingin Mudblood Granger itu. Namun Hermione ragu tuk terus berdekatan dengannya. Apakah ini akan menimbulkan perubahan terhadap Draco sendiri?/Tubuhnya terasa terbakar,/"...kau cukup menderita dibawa pengaruhnya."/"Bergabunglah dengan Order Phoniex"/"Baik."/Draco ingin segera melakukan perubahan./Sequel to Warm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : JKR

Setting: Tahun ke-6 Hogwarts

Hope you like it! :)  
Happy reading!

Sequel to Warm

Change (Chapter1)

.  
.

Di sisi Aula Besar Draco—tampak melakukan kebiasaan barunya—duduk diapit oleh Crabbe dan Goyle, posisinya menghadap meja Gryffindor. Tatapan Draco lurus ke arah gadis yang duduk diantara orang yang menyedihkan—seorang pahlawan yang bertahan hidup dan Waselbee si pengkhianat darah—kebanggaan semua orang. Gadis itu melempar kepalanya kebelakang dalam gelak tawa saat Weasley mengatakan sesuatu dan bahu Potter bergetar gembira menahan ledakan tawa. Mereka The Golden Trio. Draco menyeringai. Ada seorang Mudblood di dalamnya yang mengotorkan dunia sihir. Mudblood yang dijuluki Miss Knows-it-all itu membuatnya harus di peringkat kedua terbaik di Hogwarts pada angkatannya ini. Masih Mudblood yang sama, pada tahun ke tiganya dengan berani memukul wajahnya. Dan juga Darah Lumpur itu yang memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat, satu bulan yang lalu. 'Damn. Kenapa kau terus menatap Darah Lumpur Jalang kotor itu?' tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

Sialan. Draco benci menatapnya. Dia benci bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengontrol dalam dirinya untuk terus menatapnya.  
Shit.

Draco menatapnya lagi. Meneliti ditiap inci lekukan garis rahang wajah cantiknya. Cantik? Darah lumpur Granger itu fucking Cantik? Sialan!

Draco menatapnya seolah-olah ia membutuhkan Darah Lumpur sialan Granger itu. Oh.. Demi Salazar! Apakah Dia memang ingin Darah Lumpur itu, kah?

Draco memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Selewat terbayang lagi, hangatnya tubuh mungil itu merengkuhnya bulan lalu. Oh.. Damn. Ini benar-benar berlebihan! Just one, hanya satu pelukan itu! Draco seakan-akan tergila-gila pada dia. Cih! Draco bisa mendapatkan lebih dari pelukan. Ini Menjijikan. Ini secara tidak langsung menghina dirinya sendiri. Seorang Malfoy, menginginkan Darah Lumpur begitu sialan banyak? Fuck.

Memang semenjak kejadian di perpustakan itu, Draco diam-diam suka menatap Hermione. Anyway, ia tak mau mengakuinya bagaimanapun. Terkadang Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa pada saat ia menyentuhnya waktu itu—harus merasakan sesuatu aneh menggelitik perutnya, namun sensasi itu menyenangkannya, menghangatkannya—yang berasal dari... musuhnya sendiri? Apalagi ia ingin merasakan itu lagi? Sudah sebulan yang lalu kejadian itu, namun efeknya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Dan ia ingin lagi, sepertinya. Entah ini karna hormonnya atau memang Granger itu sudah berhasil sialan memikatnya? Itu membuatnya bingung sekaligus geli pada dirinya sendiri. Menjijikan. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya, bibi Bella dan Pangeran pesek Kegelapan tahu akan hal ini?

Anyway, Draco membiarkan pertanyaan itu tak terjawab—ia tak peduli—tuk saat ini. Draco kembali menatap gadis itu lagi, tawanya sudah mereda, lalu ia kembali memain-mainkan makan siangnya itu dengan garpu. Teman-temanya masih mentertawakan sesuatu hal. Draco menghela nafas panjang, ia ingin dekat dengan dia, setidaknya itu yang Draco inginkan akhir-akhir ini. Demi Merlin, Draco hampir menghabiskan waktu di Aula Besar untuk menatapnya.

"...Zombie itu menabrak tiang karena tangannya sendiri menghalangi wajahnya..." lelucon Blaise menimbulkan tawa renyah di meja Slytherin, namun Draco tak bergeming dari menatap ke arah meja Gryffindor. Membuat beberapa teman Draco agak heran.

"Oi, Draco! Apa yang kau pikirkan, mate?" tanya Goyle sambil menyikut perut Draco.

Draco tersentak, lalu menyeringai. "Aku hanya berfikir, sepertinya Darah Lumpur itu anak yang sok alim. Apakah kalian tau, mungkin ia suka tidur bersama dengan Potty dan Weaselbee? Meraka begitu dekat, tak bisa terpisahkan. Mungkin itu sebabnya. Menjijikan." Hening beberapa saat, Draco mengangkat alisnya. Tiba-tiba timbul gelak tawa kencang sambil melirik mencela ke arah The Golden Trio.

"Kau benar, Drake! Darah Lumpur Jalang kecil itu pasti suka melakukan hal itu. Masuk akal. Bahkan, mungkin bukan hanya kedua cowok itu saja." celetuk Pansy disela tawanya, membuat tawa di meja Slytherin makin membesar. Draco terkekeh mengejek ke arah The Golden Trio, yang tiba-tiba mereka juga menatap Draco bingung dan curiga.

"Bloody Hell! Apa yang mereka bicarakan sih?" tanya Ron ke sahabatnya, sambil melirik meja Slytherin jengkel. "Tawa mereka itu benar-benar memekakkan telinga, kau tau itu?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya sambil mengaduk isi tasnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Entahlah, Ron. Itu tidak penting." jawab Hermione acuh tak acuh.

"Hey Ron. Essay Ramuanku sudah kau kembalikan, belum?" tanya Harry agak panik. "Kenapa tidak ada di tasku?"

"Sudah aku masukkan ke tasmu semalam deh. Coba di cek lagi." balas Ron sambil berusaha menelan makanannya. "Eh, apa jangan-jangan tertinggal di ruang rekreasi?"

"Berapa menit lagi kelas Ramuan?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Kurang lebih 30 menit dari sekarang." Hermione melirik arlojinya.

"Oke. Ada yang mau ikut aku ke Asrama?" tanya Harry sambil berdiri, beranjak meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Tidak, thanks." jawab Hermione cepat. Ron mengangguk sambil menelan jus labunya dan tiba-tiba ikut berdiri juga.

Harry mengacak rambut Hermione pelan lalu berjalan pergi, bergumam 'Bye' tanpa meliriknya. Hermione berdecak pelan. "Bye, Mione. Sampai ketemu di kelas Ramuan." seru Ron sambil melambai ke arah Hermione, lalu menyusul Harry.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang sambil merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang diacak Harry. Hermione menggigit kecil pie strowberrynya dan meneguk air putih, lalu berdiri sambil menaruh tasnya di pundak dan memeluk 4 buku agak sedang di dadanya. Iris kelabu itu diam-diam masih menatapnya—seakan-akan ia harus menghafal bagian tubuh darinya—hingga ia hilang dari pandangan.

"Aku duluan." gumam Draco, lalu melangkah pergi menuju kelas Ramuan. Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk, tanpa niat untuk ikut bersamanya ke kelas lebih awal.

.

.

.

Draco berjalan agak cepat di lorong yang tampak ramai, ia hampir mengejar Hermione di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu kanan Hermione.

BRUK! Hermione terjatuh bersama dengan buku-bukunya. Draco menyeringai dan menatapnya rendah.

"Ugh.. Apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Hermione marah, sambil mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. Orang-orang disekitarnya menatap iba, tapi tak berniat menolong.

"Kau layak seperti itu Darah Lumpur Jalang kotor." Draco menyeringai keji. Tak peduli terhadap tatapan orang lain.

"Kau itu aneh, Bajingan sialan! Aku tak pernah mengganggumu, tapi kau—akhir-akhir ini, seakan-akan mengangguku itu suatu keharusan!" wajah Hermione memerah marah sekaligus malu—ditatap orang banyak di tengah lorong, sambil mengatur tas di pundaknya.

"Kalo memang seperti itu, mengapa tidak?" Draco mengangkat alisnya, tangannya disilang depan dada. Seringai menyebalkannya tak pernah luput dari wajah tampan itu. "Kau itu hanya Darah Lumpur sangat kotor, kau tahu itu!" Ia berbalik meninggalkannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Orang-orang memandang mereka malu-malu.

Hermione menggretakkan giginya, kepalan tinju tangannya membuat kukunya memutih. Anak dan Ayah sama-sama menyebalkan! Mereka itu tak mengenal etika, arogan, dan sombong! Dasar Bajingan sok berkuasa! Tak mengertikah bahwa ia merasa... sakit hati? Yeah... Jelas. Dihina didepan orang banyak dengan kata-kata tak beradab! Demi Merlin! Ini aneh! Ia lebih sering menjahilinya saat ia sendirian, ketimbang bersama sahabatnya? Dia ingin apa sih?! Dan kenapa aku tidak memberinya pukulan lagi!? Keluhan pilu Hermione di dalam hati. Bahu Hermione bergetar, berusaha menahan tangis—ia benar-benar tak tahan. 'Kau kuat Hermione, jangan menangisi bajingan sialan itu. Itu tak layak.' Hermione mencoba menghibur dirinya. Ia membenci Draco Malfoy.

TBC

A/N:  
XD

Fic ini rating M karena menggunakan bahasa yang kurang baik, dll.

Maafkan aku kalo fic ini ceritanya absurd, OOC, dll._.  
And than, Thank you so much, buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavo fic pertamaku. Dan This's sequel for you. :D

Anyway, Thanks for reading xD


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Disclaimer : JKR

.

Setting: Tahun ke-6 Hogwarts

.

Hope you like it! :)  
Happy reading!

.

Change (Chapter 2)

.

.

.

.

Draco berani bersumpah—ia melihat setetes air mata mengalir jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya, saat ia melirik ke belakang sekilas. Apakah aku terlalu kasar? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sialan. Kenapa Draco tiba-tiba jadi peduli dengan perasaan seorang gadis—gadis Darah lumpur?

Memang sudah sepantasnya seperti itu kan. Untuk apa dipikirkan. Berpikir untuk meminta maaf? Hanya seperti itu, untuk apa? Ini suatu yang layak. Kau tahu itu. Menyenangkan menjahilinya—lebih tepatnya menyiksa—lebih sering—setelah kejadian itu. Wajahnya bertambah cantik saat ia memerah marah. Entah kenapa ia suka melihatnya seperti itu.

Anyway, Draco tidak peduli, ia memutar bola matanya, mengabaikan. Draco tahu bahwa gadis itu kuat, ia tidak mungkin menangis karnanya, kan. Draco tahu gadis itu, eh?

Draco mendengus, ia ingin sialan Granger lumpur itu. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatannya lagi—sudah satu bulan lamanya. Ia mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatinya tapi jarang jika dia tidak bersama kawan konyolnya—kalau sendiri pun di tempat ramai. Jari-jarinya mengepal, Draco itu bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya—ia seorang Malfoy, jelas.

Draco menyeringai—yang mana seringainya itu membuat para gadis meleleh—dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas Ramuan, kelas favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

Draco menatap Darah Lumpur itu lagi. Damn.

Draco merenggut kembali tatapannya ke perkamennya, lalu ke Profesor Snape, ke gadis itu lagi, dan memutar bola mata melirik cewek disampingnya. Draco berbagi meja dengan Pansy—pacarnya, yang sibuk mengelus lembut telapak tangannya dengan gemas. Siapa tahu kalo Draco sedang memperhatikan darah lumpur? Pansy terlihat acuh tak acuh mendengarkan, Profesor Snape—sang guru killer—menerangkan sesuatu tanpa takut ketahuan. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia agak risih dan jengah didekat Pansy. Dengan Cepat, Ia menyentakkan tangan kirinya kasar, Pansy nyaris melengking.

"Ada masalah, Miss. Parkinson?" tanya Prof. Snape dingin ke arahnya. Draco berpura-pura mencatat sesuatu di perkamennya, tak peduli dengan Pansy.

"Tidak, Profesor." cicit Pansy dan ia langsung fokus mengikuti pelajaran.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Draco menatap gadis itu—yang duduk di kursi terdepan pada banjar kedua dari mejanya—lagi.

Hermione menanggalkan jubah dan rompinya dibelakang kursi, ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang samar-samar memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya yang menonjol. Hermione terlihat sangat fokus mencatat apa yang dijelaskan Prof. Snape, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya—bahkan mungkin bukan Draco saja—Pria manapun pasti akan membuat matanya keluar saat melihat tampilan menggoda dihadapannya. Ini begitu tidak adil. Bagimana bisa bahwa gadis itu dapat mewujudkan semua yang ia inginkan secara fisik? Ini menyiksanya. Oh.. Sepertinya Draco ingin lebih dari merasakan pelukan hangatnya. Poor you.

"...Death', Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Prof. Snape dingin, namun Draco tak menghiraukannya—masih menatap ke arah Hermione. Tiba-tiba, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Draco sesaat membeku dan berpaling ke perkamennya, seolah-olah ia ketahuan menatapnya intens dan merasa malu?. Hermione mengangkat alisnya, menatapnya heran dan geli melihat tingkah seorang Malfoy yang linglung dan kikuk.

"Ahem.. Kau mendengarku, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Prof. Snape lagi dengan kesabaran luarbiasa, membuat Draco tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Er.. Maaf, Profesor?" Draco linglung. Murid yang lain terkikik melihat tingkah seorang Malfoy yang seperti itu. Draco memelototi mereka tajam.

Prof. Snape menatap sinis murid kesayangannya itu, "Apa saja bahan untuk membuat ramuan 'Draught of Living Death'?"

"Bahannya itu..." Draco mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Draught of Living Death, Bahannya itu termasuk asphodel yang dituang ke dalam wormwood, akar valerian, dan kacang sopophorous, Profesor?"

"10 point untuk Slytherin." Draco menghembuskan nafas lega. Untungnya ia pernah mempelajari ini sebelumnya, bersama bapak Baptisnya, itu jelas. Sekilas ia melihat Hermione memutar bola mata ke arahnya kesal—mungkin karena ia tidak mendapat point asrama, Draco menyeringai.

Prof. Snape berdehem, "Well, Nak. Sekarang, Kalian akan memulai membuat ramuan itu berpasangan." Timbul bisik-bisik dari murid-muridnya. "Saya sendiri yang akan menentukan pasangan kalian." Prof. Snape memulai membuka perkamennya yang bertuliskan nama muridnya.

"Miss. Parkinson dan Mr. Longbottom." Lengkingan Pansy terdengar, Draco terkekeh mengejek Pansy. Pansy merajuk, Nevile dengan bijak memilih membisu. Prof. Snape berdehem, "Mr. Zabini dan Mr. Potter." tak ada tanggapan.

"Mr. Weasley dan Miss. Greengrass." Ron menggerutu tak jelas.

"Mr. Malfoy dan er- Miss. Granger."

"APA?" Bentak Draco dan Hermione bersamaan. Murid-murid berbisik-bisik membicarakan kekompakan 'membentak' mereka.

"Tapi.." bentak mereka lagi bersamaan, mereka saling memelototi kesal.

Prof. Snape memutar bola matanya jengah, "Tidak ada protes."

.

.

.

.

"Kalian hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk membuat ramuan ini. Ramuan ini tidak terlalu rumit, namun jika tidak teliti akan berakibat fatal. Cara kerjanya terdapat di buku kalian." jelas Prof. Snape datar, dan melangkah ke tempatnya untuk duduk lalu memeriksa PR tentang Ramuan Essay Felix Felicis lusa lalu.

Hermione dan Draco saling menatap. "Apa?" tanya Draco dingin, Hermione memutar bola matanya lalu memulai membuka bukunya. Draco masih menatap Hermione—menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia tak berniat untuk berinisiatif memulai membuat ramuan—lagi pula Draco sudah pernah membuat ramuan ini.

"Um.. Ini cukup mudah!" seru Hermione riang saat setelah membaca buku itu, dan memulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan. "Aku yang membuat wormwood, memotong akar valerian dan mengambil sari kacang sopophorous. Kau sisanya, oke?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Aku tak percaya, aku diperintah oleh seorang darah lumpur kotor. Kau benar-benar Gryffindor sejati." gumam sinis Draco, tapi tetap melakukan hal yang diperintah Hermione. Hermione pura-pura mengabaikannya, dan mereka melakukan tugasnya masing-masing dalam diam.

.

16 menit kemudian ramuan sudah berwarna ungu pekat bertanda sudah setengah matang dan Draco melirik Hermione yang memulai memotong kacang sopophorous—untuk bahan terakhir.

Hanya butuh satu menit untuk Draco melakukan pengadukan tujuh kali berlawanan arah jarum jam, setelah itu ia melirik Hermione lagi yang masih berkutat dengan kacang sopophorous itu. Draco memutar bola matanya bosan, "Oi! Bukan seperti itu caranya, Granger!"

"Caranya sudah benar, seperti di buku." Hermione masih terus fokus mencoba memotong kacang itu dengan pisau—namun kacang itu selalu terlempar menjauh. Draco mendengus geli, lalu berdiri dibelakang Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Draco menggenggam punggung tangannya dan berbisik di telinga Hermione halus. "Caranya hanya ditekan seperti ini." Draco mengendalikan tangan Hermione dan dengan mudah menggeprek halus kacang sopophorous.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" kening Hermione berkerut bingung—berfikir, ia masih belum sadar—lebih tepatnya belum berniat tuk beranjak—akan posisi mereka. Draco mengabaikannya dan menyeringai dibelakangnya. Mengambil kesempatan, pikirnya.

Diam-diam Draco mengendus aromanya di tengkuknya dengan hidung mancung itu—berniat menggoda sambil meremas pelan tangannya. Hermione menggigil dan menegang bersamaan saat dada Draco menekan punggungnya, tangan lainnya melilit lembut pinggangnya dalam dekapan. Draco berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengecup leher jenjangnya yang terlihat sialan menggoda.

Tubuh Hermione terasa terbakar—seperti terkena setruman. Dan ia terkejut kaku, seolah-olah ia membeku bagai es, tak tahu harus melakukan apa? Apakah ia harus meleleh hanya atas sentuhan Draco Malfoy—musuhnya sendiri? Hermione harus memberontak. Apa maksud Bajingan itu sih?  
Bergerak Hermione..

Anyway, Hermione membeku tak mengelak—bahkan matanya sekilas terpejam tuk menikmati. Persetan. Otak dan tubuhnya sedang tidak mau diajak kerja sama, sepertinya. Damn.

Semua orang tahu Draco Malfoy itu The God of Sex Slytherin. Jelas. Ia memiliki wajah tampan—tak dapat ia mengelak, tubuhnya juga kekar dan saat Draco merengkuhnya ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Pantas saja para gadis memuja-muja Malfoy, dirinya sendiri pun hampir terbuai olehnya. Tidak! Hermione harus memberontak. Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia membencinya dan detik ini ia terhanyut olehnya. Sialan. Hermione meringis. Ia jadi makin penasaran, apa yang diinginkan Bajingan kecil Malfoy itu?!

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya makin menegang saat Draco membisikkan sesuatu—suaranya terdengar ugh-seksi, 'Aku merindukan fucking kehangatanmu...?' lalu ia mengecup cepat tengkuknya.

WHAT THE HELL! Draco Malfoy mencium tengkuknya! pikir Hermione shock. Mau tak mau wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar tak jelas. Hey, ini pelecehan namanya! Bajingan Malfoy sialan, makinya. Tinjunya mengepal erat, dan ia menggeretakkan giginya—siap memukul Draco.

Detik berikutknya, Draco langsung menjauh dari Hermione yang wajahnya memerah marah—tampak cantik dimatanya, tepat sebelum Hermione mengayunkan tinju itu ke wajahnya. Hermione memelototinya, lalu ia menjaga jarak darinya dan menghembuskan nafas lega yang agak terengah-engah—sepertinya dari tadi ia lupa caranya bernafas. Demi Godric yang pemberani! Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu padanya? Apa yang dipikirkannya sih? Mereka masih di kelas, bagimana kalau ada yang memperhatikannya? Frozen Hell! Dan apalagi dengan kata-katanya itu yang absurd. Seorang Bajingan Malfoy merindukan kehangatannya? What The Fuck.. Memangnya ia pernah memberi kehangatan kepada Bajingan sialan itu? Ini aneh... Ada apa dengan Malfoy sialan itu sih? Tadi di lorong kastil ia memakinya tanpa perasaan, dan beberapa detik yang lalu ia memeluk dan mengecupnya? Seakan-akan mereka berdua itu seperti se—Hermione menghapus pikiran buruknya dan ia terlihat agak panik. Hermione takut-takut mengedarkan pandangannya. Nafasnya berhembus lega—murid lainnya masih fokus membuat ramuan—dan mereka beruntung.

Draco terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya sambil memasukkan sari kacang itu dalam kuali, lalu mengaduknya satu kali searah jarum jam. Seringainya masih ditunjukkan tuk Hermione, tapi seringai itu berbeda—itu seringai yang mencoba menggoda Hermione. Demi apapun! Hermione nyaris meleleh melihatnya, namun ia langsung memelototinya garang. Draco hanya terkekeh sinis—seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Niatan Hermione ingin mengintrogasi setelah kelas ini berakhir harus terlaksana!

5 menit dalam diam berlalu, akhirnya Ramuan itu berubah warna menjadi bening seperti air—tandanya mereka telah berhasil membuat.

"Um-Ramuan itu sudah jadi kan?" tanya Hermione pelan, —berusaha mengatasi keheningan dan kecanggungannya. Draco tengah memasukkan ramuan ke dalam botol.

"Kau kan knows-it-all..." Draco berkata dingin sambil menutup botol itu. Seringainya tak pernah lepas. Hermione langsung merasa menyesal bertanya tuk memulai percakapan. Ia mendengus kesal, dan memilih diam mengabaikan tatapan Draco ke arahnya.

"Ahem.. Waktu kalian sudah habis." suara tiba-tiba Prof. Snape membuat kepanikan muridnya. "Kumpulkan ramuan kalian padaku. Sekarang."

Murid-murid saling berpandangan. Kemudian, Hermione dan Draco lah yang menyerahkan ramuan buatan mereka ke Prof. Snape terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa saat setelah Prof. Snape meneliti ramuan mereka ia berkata singkat, "Perfect." Hermione tersenyum simpul, Draco menyeringai. Murid lainnya memberi Applause.

"Pasangan lain, silahkan." pinta Prof. Snape dingin. Hening. Tak ada pasangan lain yang maju untuk menunjukkan ramuan buatan mereka. Prof. Snape dengan angkuh melihat pekerjaan muridnya yang tampak kacau—tidak ada yang benar semua kecuali pasangan Draco dan Hermione.

"Kau beruntung berpasangan denganku, Granger." gumam Draco mengejek padanya. Hermione memutar bola matanya dan mengabaikannya.

"Aku sudah menduga, banyak dari kalian yang gagal. Selamat Mr. Malfoy dan Miss. Granger" cibir Prof. Snape. "PR kalian semua harus membuat essay untuk ini sepanjang 15 inci berpasangan dan senin besok dipersentasikan. Ditambah tugas individu membuat essay tentang ramuan 'cockroaches' sebanyak empat perkamen, senin besok dikumpulkan juga." Semua murid mengerang frustasi.  
Akhir pekan mereka akan berakhir di perpustakaan, sepertinya. "Kelas selesai."  
Prof. Snape melangkah keluar kelas, diikuti murid lainnya.

"Mione, kami duluan yah, coz hari ini kami ada latihan Quidditch. Maaf, kita tidak bisa bersama ke asrama." kata Ron yang disampingnya Harry berdiri didekat Hermione yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya.

Hermione mendengus, "Tak masalah, guys. Aku juga punya kelas lagi, kalian lupa ya?" Harry dan Ron nyengir.

"Oke, bye!" Ron dan Harry melambai padanya, lalu melangkah cepat keluar kelas. Hermione melirik cepat ke arah Draco yang masih berada di mejanya bersama Pansy.

Hermione buru-buru menaruh tasnya dipundak dan memeluk buku-bukunya lalu berjalan kearah Draco, "Malfoy, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Draco mengangkat alisnya, bibirnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun Pansy menyela, "Apa maumu, Darah Lumpur?" Pansy memeluk lengan Draco. "Cepat katakan! Kami tidak punya waktu untuk Darah Lumpur jalang." Draco menyeringai dengan alis terangkat.

Hermione tersentak atas panggilan Pansy padanya, ia membentaknya marah, "Jaga bahasamu Parkinson!" Lalu menatap tajam Draco. "Malfoy, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa malam ini sehabis jam makan malam untuk mengerjakan PR essay ramuan kita di perpustakan. Jangan terlambat!" Hermione melangkah panjang meninggalkan mereka dengan raut wajah kesal.

Apa-apaan si Parkinson itu! Mengatainya semena-mena, Parkinson dan Malfoy benar-benar pasangan fucking serasi dalam hal menghina seseorang. Applause! Damn. Hermione meringis. Rencanya untuk mengintrogasi Malfoy ia urungkan, karna ada si muka pug Parkinson yang selalu nempel. Nanti di perpustakaan, akan ku hajar kau habis-habisan Malfoy. Pikir Hermione marah.

TBC

A/N:

Anyway, Thanks for read, review, favorite and follow this fic. x"D

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : JKR

.

Setting: Tahun ke-6 Hogwarts

.

.

.

Change (Chapter 3)

.

.

.  
.

Draco tengah duduk sendiri di sofa dekat perapian ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan tangan mengenggam surat dari Ayahnya. Ia berulang kali membaca isinya.

*  
Draco

Pangeran kegelapan akan memulai pergerakannya. Seluruh Pelahap Maut akan datang untuk membahas ini di Malfoy Manor. Besok pagi kau harus sudah di sini. Dan juga Pangeran Kegelapan ingin berbicara padamu. Kuharap kau tak mengecewakan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Lucius Malfoy

Draco menghela nafas panjang. Sial. Apa yang akan Voldye itu bicarakan padanya? Draco harap itu bukan tentang misinya tuk membunuh Dumbledore. Sampai detik ini ia belum melakukan apapun untuk mencoba membunuhnya. Draco agak khawatir untuk besok. Entah kenapa mendadak moodnya jadi buruk bila berhubungan dengan Voldye. Oke, Draco tenangkan dirimu segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Draco menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan malam?" Draco hampir melompat. Refleks memasukkan suratnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Pansy!" serunya. "Mau apa kau kesini?" Draco mengabaikan pertanyaan Pansy. Makin memperburuk mood saja, batinnya.

"Apa mengasihi pacar sendiri tidak boleh?" Pansy merajuk.

"Ya.. Ya... Kau pacarku." balas Draco mengejek sambil memutar bola mata bosan. Secara teknis Draco tak pernah menganggap Pansy sebagai pacarnya. Ia hanya mengganggapnya sebagai teman dekat. Tak pernah ia ingin memiliki hubungan yang serius dengannya, tak ada yang istimewa. Draco hanya bermain-main.

Pansy mendengus, "Draco, ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak berubah terhadapku, semenjak selesai libur Natal lalu." Pansy berkata kesal. "Kau... Kau seolah-olah menghindariku!"

"Aku tak menghindarimu." Draco mengelak. Pansy memukul dada Draco. "Aduh! Apa itu?"

Pansy mengangkat alisnya, "Kau menyebalkan seperti itu! Kau tidak seharusnya menggantungkanku berminggu-minggu, Malfoy!"

"Menggantung? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Draco berkerut bingung. Pansy benar-benar pengganggu.

"Kau lupa atau apa sih..?" Pansy menggrutu. "Dimana kau selalu merangkak ke kamarku sekali atau dua kali seminggu untuk berdekatan denganku, ketika kau kesepian."

Draco memerah tipis, "Oh.. Itu um.." Draco menyeringai sinis. "Aku tak pernah menginginkan itu! Kau lah yang ingin."

Pansy memutar matanya, "Well, mungkin sekarang aku terlihat antusias menginginkan ini, tetapi aku tak mengerti mengapa kau tidak terlihat antusias juga." Pansy merangkak mendekati Draco, dengan lembut ia meletakkan tangannya di sisi wajah Draco. "Sepertinya aku tak tahu mengapa." Draco tersentak dengan kontak mata yang terlalu dekat tiba-tiba, tapi Pansy tampak tidak memperhatikannya. "Tapi... A-aku hanya merindukanmu yang dulu Draco. Kau tak pernah menolakku didekatmu. Selalu berbagi bersamaku. Aku menginginkanmu, dan kau juga ingin aku kan. Aku... Aku.."

Draco menatap mata biru safir Pansy yang memandangnya sayu dengan wajah memerah, dan seketika Draco mematung saat tangan Pansy mulai berjalan turun memeluk tengkuknya lalu membungkuk, mencium lembut bibir bawahnya. Dan untuk detik berikutnya ciuman suci itu berubah cepat menjadi kasar—melumat bibirnya bersemangat. Draco agak terkejut namun ia membiarkan saja dan mulai memeluk pinggangnya—membalas ciumannya.

Draco tak pernah benar-benar menikmati ciuman Pansy, walaupun mereka telah berkali-kali melakukan hal itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir dalam hubungannya. Draco tak pernah merasakan apapun dari dalam dirinya ditiap sentuhan Pansy—hanya sekedar nafsu saja. Mereka hanya memiliki hubungan fisik murni, tak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu—sampai saat ini. Tapi kenapa Draco membalas menciumnya? Well.. Pansy itu seorang gadis dan Draco seorang pria, jadi Draco tentu saja menikmati—lebih tepatnya menerima saja segala macam kegiatan fisik, bila ia mendapatkan kesempatan—tak peduli gadis mana yang bersamanya itu. Dan ini sekarang tak terkecuali.

Berciuman dengannya agak aneh, ia merasa kekosongan. Tak ada sesuatu yang menjungkir balikkan perutnya. Ciuman ini hanya nafsu semata, tanpa gairah. Draco makin mempererat pelukan di pinggang Pansy, balas menciumnya lapar—seakan-akan ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang kurang. Tak ada rasa dalam ciumannya, Darco memelukannya serasa ada yang salah. Ini tidak boleh—tak layak. Draco tahu ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan Pansy walau bibir dan tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia tak ingin hubungan lebih dengan Pansy. Draco tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang kurang? Ada sesuatu yang ia ingin seperti ini tapi bukan dengan Pansy... Dan Draco tahu itu.

Draco menginginkan kehangatan itu. Sentuhan dari Hermione Granger—seorang Darah Lumpur. Hell.. Draco jadi ingin lebih menyentuh Hermione. Seperti apa rasanya? Draco bertanya-tanya.

Draco memejamkan matanya erat-erat membayangkan bahwa yang diciumnya ini adalah Hermione. Fantasinya membuat tubuhnya makin bergairah disambut riang oleh Pansy—yang tanpa Draco sadari—sudah duduk dipangkuan Draco lalu melilitkan kakinya pada pinggngnya. Ciuman mereka makin intim, tak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitar. Tubuh mereka memanas. Namun sekali lagi Draco tak merasakan sentuhan ini yang dapat membuatnya... nyaman—walaupun ia sedang berfantasi berciuman bersama Hermione—berasal dari Pansy. Ini sangat berbeda dari hanya sebuah pelukan ringan Hermione. Ini aneh... Draco tak tahan dengan sialan fantasi-fantasinya terhadap Hermione. Ia ingin Hermione sungguhan. Bukan Pansy!

Lalu Draco menyentak kasar Pansy—menjauh darinya. Ciuman ini tak boleh berlanjut. Draco tak menginginkan Pansy untuk ini. Oh.. Demi Merlin! Ia ingin Hermione menciumnya seperti Pansy. Fantasinya makin membuatnya gila.

Pansy nyaris jatuh dari sofa atas dorongan kasar Draco. "Kenapa tiba-tiba!" pekik Pansy disela nafas memburunya.

"Pergilah! Menjauh dariku. Aku tak menginginkanmu." katanya dingin tak berperasaan pada gadis disampingnya yang tampak terluka.

"A-apakah kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini? Ka-kau seperti memiliki yang... baru." Pansy berkata terbata-bata, tak sanggup menutupi gemetar suaranya dalam kekecewaan. Draco menatap lurus perapian, tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Pansy melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menyadari kesalahanmu terhadapku. Kau selalu kembali untukku, namun untuk akhir-akhir ini..." Pansy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar berubah! Kau memang seolah-olah sudah mencampakkanku. Tak menginginkanku lagi di sisimu. Padahal tadi kau membalas menciumku, seolah-olah kau juga ingin aku. Namun tiba-tiba kau... Argh.. Aku pacarmu, Malfoy!" Pansy menjerit. Draco tetap terdiam namun ia duduk dengan gelisah, meremas gemas suratnya dari dalam saku celananya. "Kau pasti memiliki seseorang selainku untuk menema-"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Pans?" Draco berkata kasar, memotong ucapannya. Moodnya hancur sudah.

Pansy menghela nafas frustasi, "Aku berani bersumpah! Aku melihat kau memeluk Mudblood jalang Granger itu tadi siang di kelas ramuan!" Pansy berkata histeris. "Kau begitu menikmati pelukan itu, begitu pula dengan jalang itu. Apa dia orangnya, Malfoy?!" Draco terbelalak kaget, ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Pansy—seolah-olah tak peduli. "Tak kusangkah selera kau itu seorang darah lumpur kotor. Seorang gadis jalang. Menjijikan!"

Draco menghela nafas panjang. "Pansy!" Draco menatapnya galak. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Draco pura-pura mengabaikan fakta itu. Ia tak menyangka hal ini diketahui orang lain—sepertinya Draco baru tersadar. Shit. Kenapa ia melakukan hal seceroboh itu di kelas. Ugh.. Tak tahan ia untuk tidak menyentuh Mudblood itu kah? Bloody Hell... Pansy sepertinya benar-benar sedang mencoba mengetes kesetiaannya dari tadi tanpa ia sadari—Slytherin sekali. Ini kacau.. Ini tidak boleh ada yang tahu, ini adalah rahasia memalukannya. Shit. Jangan-jangan bukan hanya Pansy saja yang melihat kejadian sialan itu. Ini akan menjatuhkan dirinya. Draco memijit ringan pelipisnya.

"Jangan mengelak Malfoy!" Pansy menyeringai sinis. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, seorang Malfoy menginginkan Mudblood." Pansy tertawa mengejek. "Untungnya hanya aku yang sepertinya melihat kau seperti itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Ayahmu sekarang sudah langsung mencabut ahli waris—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Pansy! Asal kau tahu, itu tidak benar!" Draco ngotot mengelak sambil melempar kasar gumpulan suratnya dari saku celana ke perapian itu. Entah kenapa ia sedikit lega saat Pansy mengatakan hanya dirinya yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Jujur sajalah, Draco!" pekik Pansy nyaris membuat orang disekitarnya menoleh, lalu berdiri didepan Draco menyilangkan tangan didada. "Aku tidak bodoh! Kau itu benar-benar telah berubah! Apa yang jalang itu lakukan padamu, Draco! Kau membuatku ke-"

Omelan Pansy seketika berhenti saat Draco tiba-tiba berdiri mencengkram bahu Pansy erat lalu mendorongnya kasar ke dinding disamping perapian. Pansy meringis sakit pada pundak dan punggungnya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Pansy! Ini bukan urusanmu!" geram Draco didepan wajahnya.

"Aku Pacarmu! Aku berha-"

"Kita putus." potong Draco dingin lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

Pansy terbelalak kaget—shock, "A-apa maksudmu, Draco?!" Pansy menahan tangan Draco.

Draco menyeringai, "Heh.. Bukannya kau yang ingin kita putus kan?"

Mata Pansy makin melebar. "Oke! Ki... Kita putus!" kemudian Pansy menampar pipi Draco galak, "Aku tak menyangka kita putus hanya karna... Kau memilih seorang Mudblood jalang kotor!" teriak Pansy marah—matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua mata di ruang rekreasi Slytherin menatap mereka penasaran dan kaget. Draco mengelus pelan pipinya yang memerah terluka, cukup kuat membuatnya nyeri.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Parkinson!" Draco berkata disela gigi terkatup. Mereka saling memelototi. "Aku tidak mungkin menginginkan seorang Mudblood bagimanapun!" Draco agak ragu mengatakannya, namun ia tetap terdengar meyakinkan. "Dan jangan menuduhku sembarang, Pansy."

Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkannya. Pansy bersumpah serpah pada Draco dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga dan perlahan air matanya jatuh, meraung mengemis memanggilnya—seakan-akan dapat membuat Draco berbalik padanya. Draco tetap melangkah—mengabaikannya—dan detik berikutnya Pansy berlari ke kamarnya. Orang disekitar mereka tak berani menatap, karena Draco langsung menatap mereka tajam. Ia melangkah santai, ke kamarnya—seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Boys... Kalian mau ke perpustakaan denganku?" tanya Hermione setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Harry dan Ron menatapnya tercengang. Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Mau tidak?"

"Oh Mione.. Tak tau kah kau kalau kita baru saja selesai latihan Quidditch?! Maaf saja, aku dan Harry tak bisa, itu jelas." jawab Ron tampak lelah. Harry hanya mengangguk sambil memakan sup ayamnya.

"Aku hanya menawarkan." Hermione mendengus. "Memangnya kalian mau melawan siapa minggu depan?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Huplepup." jawab Ron semangat diantara sela menelan daging ayamnya. "Ugh..." Ron tersedak.

"Santai saja Kawan.." Harry menepuk-nepuk punggung Ron—tampak ia berusaha menahan tawa.

"Telan dulu makananmu baru menjawab, Ron." Hermione menyerahkan segelas jus labu pada Ron dan langsung diteguknya cepat. "Kebiasaanmu itu benar-benar tak bisa dihilangkan yah." kata Hermione jijik.

"Haaa... Thanks Mione." Ron menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Hehe.. Maaf kalau menjijikan. Aku hanya bersemangat saja untuk pertandingan pertamaku minggu depan. Aku yakin Gryffindor akan menang melawan Hufflepuff."

"Tentu.." gumam Harry berseri-seri. Hermione tersenyum menatap kedua sahabatnya, dan mulai berdiri menggendong tasnya.

"Good luck, guys. Aku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Jangan terlalu lama di perpustakaan, Mione. Kau juga butuh istirahat, besok akhir pekan. Ingat itu." ungkap Ron perhatian.

Wajah Hermione tersipu samar-samar. "Thanks, Ron." Ron mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Bye guys.."

"Bye.." balas mereka.

Hermione melangkah keluar dari Aula besar. Ia melirik sekilas ke meja Slytherin yang tampak tak ada tanda-tanda Ferret pirang. Mungkin ia sudah di Perpustakaan, pikirnya.

.

Tak lama Hermione sampai di Perpustakaan. Ia langsung masuk tanpa ragu dan mulai mencari-cari buku untuk referensi essay ramuannya. Setelah ia temukan buku yang ia cari, ia menuju meja di sudut ruangan yang menghadap jendela lalu menduduki diri bersandar pada kursi dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Tampak Hermione memulai mengerjakan essay 'cockroaches' nya sekaligus menunggu Malfoy.

1 jam berlalu dan ia telah selesai menulis pada enam perkamen untuk essay ramuannya. Ia meregangkan otot tangannya yang agak pegal. Diliriknya arloji ditangannya. 'Jam 9:00 malam.' gumamnya. 'Mana si pirang sialan itu sih?' sungutnya kesal.

Oh Merlin... Jangan bilang kalau Malfoy pirang itu lupa kalau malam ini ada kerja kelompok dengannya. Haaa... Satu jam sudah ia menunggu—sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menunggu—si Malfoy itu. Apa lebih baik kembali ke asrama saja? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Hermione menggeleng, lebih baik mengerjakan sebagian saja tugas essay berpasangannya itu. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi Malfoy sialan itu datang. Walau sepertinya ia yakin kalau Malfoy itu tidak akan datang. Hermione mendengus.

Satu jam telah berlalu lagi dan Hermione telah menulis sepanjang 20 inci untuk tugasnya bersama Malfoy. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitarnya yang tampak sudah sepi—tak ada orang sama sekali. Kecuali Madam Pince yang sedang menuju mejanya.

"Ahem.. Miss Granger, Perpustakaan akan tutup segera. Sekarang sudah masuk jam malam, kau harus cepat kembali ke asrama." tegur Madam Pince ramah.

"Aa.. Sorry. Aku akan segera pergi. Thanks, Ma'am." jawab Hermione cepat dan mulai merapihkan peralatannya. Madam Pince kembali ke tempatnya. Hermione pun mulai melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dengan mendesah kecewa.

Lorong-lorong kastil Hogwarts tampak sudah sepi. Hermione melangkah pelan-pelan tak berniat untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke asramanya. Dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah—melangkah menatap lantai—tampak ia memikirkan sesuatu hal. Sudah pasti ia sedang memikirkan Malfoy itu.

Hermione mendesah, kenapa ia mau saja menunggunya dua jam, yang sudah pasti Malfoy itu tidak akan datang. Apa lagi Hermione sudah mengerjakan setengah essay—sebenarnya sudah selesai, tapi menurutnya itu masih kurang—dari tugas berpasangannya. Malfoy idiot. Tak disangka ia memiliki sifat pelupa. Hermione mendengus.

Sebenarnya tak masalah juga bila Malfoy tak datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersamanya malam ini, besok siang pasti juga bisa, mungkin. Namun yang ia inginkan itu, hanya ingin berbicara dengannya—menagih penjelasan. Hermione butuh percakapan dengannya yang berkaitan dengan kejadian tadi siang itu. Tiba-tiba wajah Hermione memerah mengingat hal itu. Jari-jarinya menyentuh pipinya yang memanas dan ia tersenyum sedih.

Bloody Hell... Kenapa aku jadi terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria pujaan tiap wanita? Pikirnya dramatis. Hermione menepuk pelan keningnya berulang kali.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!" rutuknya

Kenapa ia bisa tak berkutik olehnya? Padahal bajingan itu telah mencium tengkuknya! Hermione seharus menjerit atau mengutuknya langsung. Malah ia diam menikmati akan perasaan nyaman—yang seolah-olah tubuh mereka memang pantas seperti itu—dalam dekapnya, dan merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda...? Tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kerja sama bahkan menerim atas sentuhan lembut musuhnya sendiri. Oke tunggu, musuhnya memberi sentuhan lembut? Demi Merlin... Neraka sudah resmi membeku. Pasti ada motif busuk yang terselubung. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil ngeri membayangkan motif busuk Malfoy sialan. Hell, ini harus segera diluruskan. Entah kenapa Hermione bisa yakin sekali akan dapat mengutuknya sampai mati kalau kalau ia melakukan hal seperti itu lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco menjatuhkan tubuh di kasurnya. Besok pagi ia harus ada di Manor. Draco sangat yakin pasti ia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Voldye karna melalaikan tugas. Dan ia tak peduli. Kalau ia sudah berada di Manor itu sudah berarti penderitaan. Draco memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba terbayang wajah Pansy yang menangis karnanya. Ah, mereka sudah resmi putus, entah bagaimana ini seperti keputusan yang tepat. Pansy itu termasuk gadis yang baik, tapi ia juga sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu hal dari Draco. Draco menatap langit-langit kamarnya—tampak merenung, samar-samar jari tangannya menyentuh bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa tadi ia berfantasi ingin mencium Mudblood? Oh God.. Draco ingin sialan Granger itu begitu berdarah banyak. Dan ia sakit akan itu.

Brak! Crabbe dan Goyle membanting pintu terbuka.

"Sepertinya besok kita harus membawa makanan ini lagi." ucap Crabbe disela mengunyah makanannya. Goyle menggangguk antusias dengan mulut dan tangan penuh makanan.

Draco memutar bola matanya. Ini salah satu hal yang paling menyebalkan sekamar dengan dua orang gendut idiot. Ia melirik jam di dindingjam sepuluh malam dan mereka masih makan malam. "Kalian berdua menjijikan." gumam Draco sinis. Moodnya mendadak jadi busuk lagi.

"Hey... Draco. Kau mau? Tadi kan kau tidak ikut makan malam." tawar Crabbe yang duduk di tempat tidurnya diantara makanannya, dan Draco mengabaikannya, dengan satu gerakan cepat Draco sudah berdiri dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Crabbe lagi, Goyle hanya menatap heran.

"Mencari udara segar, disini beraroma busuk." gumam Draco malas. Crabbe dan Goyle saling berpandangan bingung. Dan Draco mulai berjalan keluar dari asramanya.

.

Draco berjalan tak tentu arah di lorong kastil yang sudah sepi. Ia tak tau kenapa harus keluar dari asramanya, padahal sekarang sudah jam malam—Draco tak peduli. Sial. Memikirkan Granger sialan itu membuatnya tak bisa diamtak tenang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!" maki seorang gadis dengan beberapa anak rambutnya menutupi wajahnya saat ia tertunduk. Draco berdiri di ujung lorong dengan tangan di dalam sakunya. Ia menyeringai menatap gadis itu—Hermione Granger. Ini kesempatan emas sekali. Baru saja ia memikirkannya, ia sudah ada di depan matanya. Dèja vu. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Draco di depannya sama sekali.

Draco menyeringai geli. Gadis itu bergumam tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri dengan kepala tertunduk, yang tanpa Hermione sadari ia akan segera menabrak tubuh Draco.

Duk! "Aww.." Hermione jatuh terduduk di depannya akibat membentur tubuh Draco yang tegas tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Perhatikan dimana kau berada, Darah Lumpur!" kata Draco mengejek. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya lalu memelototinya.

"Sialan kau bajingan! Kau membuatku terjatuh!" nyalak Hermione, ia mulai berdiri.

"Kau pikir aku melakukannya sengaja?" tanya Draco polos. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu. Kau jatuh karna tak memperhatikan jalanmu, Mudblood. Secara teknis kau yang menabrakku. Kau itu bodoh sekali." Hermione memelotinya tajam pada kalimat terakhir Draco.

"Sudahlah, Malfoy." Hermione mencemooh dan menghadap padanya. "Aku tahu kau itu penjahat busuk. Tak ada kebaikan dalam diri kau. Kau selalu memiliki niatan busuk padaku." Draco perlahan mendekatinya, Hermione tetap tegas ditempatnya. "Dan sepertinya kau itu yang bodoh! Oh yeah.. Apakah kau ingat bahwa kita seharusnya mengerjakan tugas ramuan bersama tadi setelah makan malam di perpustakan?"

Mata Draco agak melebar, ia baru teringat—tapi tak mau mengakuinya. "Apa peduliku, aku sibuk tak ada waktu berurusan denganmu."

"Oh, ya? Tak mau berurusan denganku? Tapi Kau tadi siang di kelas ramuan memelukku! Neraka berdarah! Apa maksudmu, Bajingan?" Tangan Hermione merogoh jubahnya, ia tak tahan untuk mengutuknya. "Jelaskan padaku, Malfoy sialan."

"Apakah itu penting untukmu? Draco bertanya polos lagi.

"Jelaskan saja, Malfoy!" Tongkat Hermione sudah ada di depan wajahnya—hanya berniat untuk mengancamnya. Draco agak terkejut, cukup berani dia.

"Kau menantangku, Darah Lumpur?" Matanya menyipit berbahaya. Draco menyeringai, ini akan menjadi awal.

"Tanpa ragu." Hermione menatap matanya menantang. Jiwa Gryffindor Hermione sedang menyalak rupanya.

"Baik." Hermione tertawa—mengejeknya. Seringai Draco melebar. "Jangan senang dulu, Granger. Kau akan kalah."

"Lihat saja nanti." Hermione melirik disekitarnya—sepi. Kontak mata mereka tak putus, samar-samar mereka mengangguk. Dan mulai berbalik berjalan menjauh satu sama lain. Setelah langkah kesepuluh, mereka berbalik saling berhadapan.

Arah tongkat mereka saling berhadapan. "Expelliarmus!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Mantra Draco memukul dada Hermione kuat hingga ia terdorong ke tembok di belakangnya, dengan kepala yang terbentur dahulu. Tangan Hermione mengusap tengkuknya yang tampak mengeluarkan darah. Mantra itu juga memukul Draco, tapi sepertinya tak membuatnya sampai seperti itu. Hermione meringis, dan ia mulai bangkit lalu mengangkat tongkat ke arahnya.

Namun Draco tidak ingin Hermione mengutuknya lagi, ia harus memenangkan duel ini secepatnya. "Alarte Ascendare!" Cahaya kuning memukul Hermione tepat di dadanya lagi—sebelum Hermione sempat mengutuknya. Dan ia terpental di udara dan punggungnya membentur dinding cukup keras lagi. Hermione terengah-engah, tubuhnya merosot lalu terduduk. Draco menyeringai menatapnya.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco melucuti tongkatnya. Hermione menatap Draco dengan mata melebar tak percaya—bahwa ia kalah duel.  
"Carpe Retractum!"

Seketika tubuh Hermione terasa tertarik menuju padanya. Draco langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan dan mendorong punggungnya ke dinding. Draco tak percaya bahwa terlihat begitu mudah mendapatkannya (pelukan di kelas Ramuan tidak termasuk). Tubuh mereka begitu dekat dan dahi mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Keduanya terengah-engah. Nafas mereka membaur. Merlin.. Nafasnya manis—rasa Pappermint. Draco makin menyudutkan tubuh Hermione. Ekspresi terkejut Hermione berubah cepat menjadi ketakukan, ia bergetar di dalamnya.

"Sudah ku peringatkan kau, Granger." Draco berkata dengan suara rendah di telinganya. Aroma tubuh Hermione yang tercampur dengan bau amis darah begitu jelas dihirupnya, tetapi oh.. Kenapa masih tampak begitu menggirukan? Draco menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya erat-erat.

Hermione tak menanggapinya, ia meronta-ronta namun pegangan pada pinggangnya begitu kuat. "Lepaskan aku!" seru Hermione gemetar, ia ingin terdengar galak tetapi sia-sia.

"Tidak! Aku menang. Dan kau kalah." Draco berkata tegas. Granger sudah ditangannya dan ia tak ingin membuatnya lari. Ini kesempatannya. Tak ada yang perlu di ragukan lagi. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Mata Draco tertuju pada bibirnya. Bibir itu.. Fantasinya... Nafas Draco tampak memburu dalam upaya menahan tuk tidak menciumnya.

Oh, Merlin.. Andai Hermione seorang darah murni, Draco pasti memujanya.

"Yang menang tentu berhak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, bukan?" Draco berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa dariku?!" tanya Hermione pelan, tampak putus asa. Tubuhnya tak lagi meronta, tapi gemetarnya tetap—entah karna ketakutan atau menahan sakit pada tubuhnya.

Ada hasrat yang ingin ia penuhi dengannya. Draco menyeringai. Well, sepertinya ia akan bermain-main dengannya. Tak peduli pada fakta bahwa ia seorang darah lumpur sedikit kotor. Dia sama seperti gadis-gadis lain—termasuk Pansy. "Karena aku menang duel ini. Aku ingin kau."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hermione tampak terkejut bingung, suaranya pecah. Ia benar-benar gemetar takut sekaligus menahan sakit pada tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Entah mengapa Draco tak tega melihatnya. Kepalanya ditundukkan, ia benar-benar berusaha menahan sakit yang lain di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin kalau saja Draco tidak memeluk pinggangnya, ia akan terjatuh—bahkan sudah tepar daritadi.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" pertanyaan itu yang tiba-tiba meluncur mulus di bibir Draco, suaranya nyaris lembut. Tolol! Maki Draco dalam hati. Kenapa kalimat itu yang keluar? Sejak kapan ia peduli sama Darah Lumpur kotor?!

Hermione mendongak menatap mata Draco dengan mata lebarnya, ia menjawab ketus. "Iya! Kau menyakitiku. Kau benar-bener bajingan tak berperasan. Kau tidak memberiku fucking kesempatan untuk melawan mantra sialan kau. Kau ingin membun-" Tiba-tiba nafas Hermione sesak, ia mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat. Lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dan ia mulai terbatuk, seketika ia memuntahkan sedikit Darah di tangannya. Tubuh Hermione makin membungkuk menahan sesak pada dadanya, membuat Draco ikut tertarik olehnya. Entah dari mana tenaganya itu, tiba-tiba Hermione mencoba meronta lagi dari dekapan Draco, tapi tetap sia-sia. Mata Hermione terpejam menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia merintih, "Ugh... Le... paskan...ku" nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Mata Draco melebar, Hermione tak berbohong. Neraka berdarah... "Tidak, Granger! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Dengan sigap satu tangan Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya mulai meliliti tubuhnya—tampak protektif, dan satu tangannya lagi menahan bahunya supaya tubuhnya tidak roboh. Oh God.. Tubuhnya tampak sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Hermione tiba-tiba mendongak menatap mata Draco tanpa ekspresi, ia memaksakan senyum pahit. Shit. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Granger harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. "Granger, sebaiknya kau ke sa—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tiba-tiba suara tajam nan dingin yang dikenal Draco memotong perkataannya. Tubuh Draco menegang, jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan. Dan tak lama...

Hermione pun pingsan dalam pelukan Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : JKR

.

Setting: Tahun ke-6 Hogwarts

.

.

.

Change (Chapter 4)

.

.

.

DON'T READ!  
(coz this fic makes you boring, maybe xD)

.

.

.  
.

"Mr. Malfoy apa yang kau lakukan dengan... Miss Granger?!" tanya Prof. Snape lagi dengan tenang, walau ia tak dapat menyembunyikan nada suara terkejutnya.

"Profesor! Akan ku jelaskan nanti." Draco tampak panik. Draco memeluknya makin erat, tangannya yang memegang tongkat mengayun memanggil tas dan tongkat Hermione yang jatuh di sudut ruangan. Lalu tongkat Hermione dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kanan Draco. Ia memasukkan tongkatnya ke saku, lalu berjongkok dan mulai memindahkan lengannya ke bawah tubuh mungil Hermione, menyelipkannya di bawah paha polosnya. Ini terlalu mudah untuk mengangkatnya, ia begitu ringan. Kepalanya Draco letakkan di dadanya—merengkuhnya erat. Nafas Hermione tampak compang-camping. Draco berjalan melewati Prof. Snape—yang menatapnya heran, ia berjalan cepat menuju Sayap Rumah Sakit secepat mungkin.

"Mr. Malfoy kau berhutang penjelasan padaku setelah ini!" ucap Prof. Snape tegas saat Draco melewatinya. Draco terus berjalan menuju Sayap Rumah Sakit—tampak mengabaikannya. Ia nyaris berlari membawa Hermione dalam dekapannya.

"Engh.. Engh.." desah Hermione terengah-engah—pernafasannya tidak lancar. Sebenarnya dia sadar atau tidak sih mendesah seperti itu? pikir Draco. Walau matanya jelas terpejam erat dan tubuhnya tergolek lemah dalam dekapannya, namun ia masih terlihat menggoda. Oh.. Itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk—

"Damn you, Granger." umpat Draco kesal tuk menghapus pikirannya. Langkanya makin cepat dan tak lama Draco sampai di depan pintu Sayap Rumah Sakit.

Draco menendang pintu masuk dengan kasar hingga terbuka lebar. Perbuatannya menimbulkan suara bising. Suara gaduh itu membuat Madam Pomfrey segera keluar dari kantornya, lalu menuju ke arah Draco yang tengah meletakkan tubuh Hermione hati-hati di atas salah satu ranjang rumah sakit.

Tanpa satu kata pun dari Draco, Madam Pomfrey langsung memeriksa keadaan Hermione yang wajahnya kian membiru karena kesulitan bernafas. Madam Pomfrey mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra penyembuhan. Seketika nafas Hermione kembali normal, wajahnya jadi memerah dan tubuhnya tampak agak rileks.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Madam Pomfrey pada Draco.

"Aku hanya membalas mengutuknya beberapa kali... memukulnya di dada." jawab Draco enteng, tak memperhatikan tatapan Shock dari Madam Pomfrey terhadapnya. Madam Pomfrey segera membuka kancing kemeja Hermione cepat. Mata Draco langsung menyala dan ia duduk santai di ranjang lain menghadap ranjang Hermione, berharap menangkap sekilas. Draco dapat dengan jelas melihat belahan dada Hermione yang naik turun untuk bernafas. Ia berkulit putih mulus—Draco merasa tenggorokannya mendadak kering—namun tampak ada lingkaran memar biru di tengahnya yang cukup besar—hasil dari mantranya. Draco membentuk tinju di tangannya, entah bagaimana saat melihat itu membuat hatinya terasa tertohok.

"Oh.. No, Mr. Malfoy. Tak seharusnya ada kesempatan untuk kau menjadi cabul." Madam Pomfrey memperingatinya, tampak sudah telat untuk menegurnya—karena Draco sudah melihat. Draco mendengus kecewa lalu membelakangi Madam Pomfrey hingga ia tak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Granger sialan! Kenapa gara-gara dia Draco harus merasakan sesuatu hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya... Perasaan bersalah? Kulit tubuhnya terluka karenanya. Oh.. God! Kulit mulusnya cacat olehnya, ini buruk. Ia tak tega melihat begitu banyak memar di tubuh gadis itu. Terlintas dipikirannya bahwasannya Draco harus segera meminta maaf padanya bila ia sudah siuman. Namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Itu akan menjadi hal terburuk yang Draco lakukan sebagai seorang Malfoy. Draco menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ngilu, ia tergoda untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dari pada memikirkan perasaan anehnya terhadap seorang Darah Lumpur. Ia meringis sakit pada kepalanya yang terasa seperti diputar-putar saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya lambat-lambat.

Madam Pomfrey berbalik menghadap Draco setelah memeriksa Hermione—yang masih belum siuman. "Mana yang terluka?" tanya Madam Pomfrey pada Draco perhatian.

"Kepalaku. Mungkin hanya sedikit pusing." gumam Draco. Madam Pomfrey langsung menggumamkan mantra penyembuhan padanya dan Draco merasa sedikit lebih baik. Kemudian Madam Pomfrey berbalik menuju kantornya cepat dan ia datang kembali berbondong-bondong dengan sebuah tabung krim salep dan dua gelas ramuan untuk mereka berdua.

Lalu Madam Pomfrey meletakkan dua gelas ramuan itu di meja samping ranjang Draco dan kemudian menuju ranjang Hermione, mengoleskan krim salep pada luka-luka memarnya. Draco tampak kagum melihat ketelatenan Madam Pomfrey merawat pasiennya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau dan Miss Granger lakukan?" tanya Madam Pomfrey tiba-tiba tanpa melihat ke arah Draco.

Draco menyeringai pahit. "Aku dan Granger hanya saling bertukar mantra." jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Hanya bertukar mantra?" Madam Pomfrey menyelimuti Hermione hingga menutupi lehernya setelah selesai mengolesi salep. "Saya pikir kau hampir berniat membunuhnya, Mr. Malfoy. Ini akibat dari aksi duel kalian, dan sepertinya Miss Granger kalah dari mu. Dan kau membuat satu tulang rusuknya patah, ia jadi kesulitan bernafas namun sekarang sudah diperbaiki. Saya tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak segera membawanya ke sini. Syukurlah! Dan ia sekarang tampak baik-baik saja, walau masih banyak luka memar di dada, lengan maupun di punggungnya. Sayang sekali, seorang gadis secantik ini harus memiliki banyak luka di tubuh. Yah.. By the way, lukanya juga akan cepat hilang tak berbekas, saya sudah memberinya salep. Hmm.. Dan dia sekarang hanya tertidur." Mata Draco melebar, terkejut. "Miss Granger dan kau sudah jelas harus bermalam di sini untuk penyembuhan." Madam Pomfrey sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Draco, memeriksa keadaannya lagi.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Madam." kata Draco cepat.

"Mr. Malfoy, kau memiliki geger otak di dalam kepalamu. Kau harus juga bermalam disini." Madam Pomfrey memerintahkannya tegas, dan ia menyodorkan segelas ramuan berwarna hijau lumut. "Minumlah, ini akan mempercepat proses penyembuhanmu."

Draco menyerengit jijik, namun ia tetap meminumnya cepat—hingga habis. Madam Pomfrey tersenyum menatapnya. "Apakah besok pagi aku dapat keluar dari sini?"

"Tentu saja, bila kau sudah merasa begitu baik. Oh, ya Mr. Malfoy... Bila Miss Granger telah bangun dari tidurnya sebelum aku melihatnya, tolong berikan dia ramuan ini." Madam Pomfrey menunjukkan segelas ramuan untuk Hermione di meja kecil sebelah ranjang Draco. Dahi Draco berkerut. "Well, sekarang kau istirahat. Semoga lekas sembuh." Madam Pomfrey kembali ke kantornya. Seketika lampu padam, dan digantikan oleh sedikit remang-remang cahaya bulan yang masuk dari celah tirai jendela. Draco mengerang. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Draco berbaring menatap langit-langit gelap dengan bosan. Sebelumnya ia sempat tertidur beberapa jam, namun tiba-tiba ia terbangun karena merasa tak nyaman tidur di sini dan kemudian ia terus terjaga.

Tak ada niatan untuknya melirik jam, ia menduga mungkin sebentar lagi matahari terbit. Ia harap bahwa tidak ada hari ini. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Voldye pagi ini.. lagi, Draco memijit pelipisnya ringan. Mungkin ia bisa beralibi agar ia tidak datang, bahwasannya ia sedang sakit—geger otak akibat terkena kutukan dari seorang... Mudblood. Bahkan itu bukan alibi, itu adalah fakta, namun.. Bah! Itu alasan yang memalukan. Draco mengerang. Sebenarnya ia begitu takut untuk menghadapi Voldye. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk tampak tidak peduli, tapi nyatanya ia peduli untuk ini! Shit. Voldye terlalu mempengaruhinya begitu banyak. Sial.

Ia menghela nafas lelah. Matanya melirik sekilas ke ranjang sebelahnya. Walau ruangan ini gelap, tapi samar-samar ia dapat melihat Granger tertidur dengan gelisah. Draco mengangkat bahunya—tak peduli.

Peristiwa duel mereka terbayang di benak Draco tiba-tiba. Draco mengalahkan Hermione dengan jujur dan adil walau sedikit licik—Draco tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas. Akhirnya, Granger mengalami banyak luka-luka berwarna biru di tubuhnya dan pendarahan juga. Itu bukan suatu hal yang sulit untuk mengalahkannya, Draco memiliki banyak pelatihan selama enam tahun terakhir dengan keluarganya yang notabene para pelahap maut—yang tentu memiliki skill bertarung yang hebat. Namun anehnya ia cukup kagum pada Granger yang mampu bertahan dari serangannya. Bibir Draco diam-diam terangkat membentuk seringai.

"Ron! Harry! Help me! Don't leave me! NO! Please..." teriak Granger tiba-tiba dengan suara serak ketakutan—hampir menangis, kemudian ia langsung duduk tegak tanpa ia sadari. Draco yang mendengar itu langsung melompat dari ranjangnya—yang hebatnya tanpa menimbulkan suara—itu membuatnya cukup terkejut termasuk membuyarkan pikirannya. Kemudian ia berdiri menatap bingung ke arah ranjang Granger. Perlahan Draco mendekatinya.

Hermione terlihat panik melihat ruangan yang di tempatinya begitu gelap dan ia meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang—tampak begitu rapuh. Ia tak dapat menahan isak tangis—air matanya perlahan menetes. Ia bertanya-tanya, dimana ia berada? Ia tidak ingin sendiri, setelah ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang konyol. Kepanikannya makin menjadi. Kemudian tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk bahunya lembut, lalu meremasnya pelan. Hermione tersentak—nyaris melompat, namun tanpa pikir panjang ia—tanpa ragu—memegang dan menarik lengan itu hingga Hermione dapat memeluk tubuh itu. Hermione tampak tidak peduli pada siapa yang ia peluk saat ini. Yang terpenting sekarang ia tidak sendiri di tempat gelap seperti ini. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada orang itu. Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bergetar memeluknya, dan isaknya terus keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya.

Draco terkejut terhadap Granger yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tubuh Draco membeku, ia dapat merasakan Granger memeluknya lembut dan menekan wajahnya di dada Draco dengan nyaman. Ia juga merasakan tubuh Hermione gemetar memeluknya, dan ia jadi terlihat menyedihkan saat terdengar suara isak tangisnya lembut.

Dengan lambat lengan kekar Draco mengelilingi tubuhnya, menarik Hermione ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Tak tahu apa alasan logisnya untuk membalas memeluk Granger. Yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya adalah perasaan anehnya lagi. Perasaan tak tega terhadapnya dan Draco—entah mengapa—ingin menghiburnya. Tangan Draco pindah untuk membelai lembut rambut Hermione yang lebat (Draco agak terkejut saat menyentuh rambut Hermione, rambut lembat itu ternyata lembut—begitu halus dan wangi beraroma bunga-bunga), ia mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Namun tiba-tiba yang terjadi isak tangis Hermione makin kencang. Membuat Hermione memeluknya makin erat, begitupun juga dengan Draco. Dan Draco terus mencoba menenangkannya.

Lama kelamaan isak tangisnya memudar karena kelelahan. Hermione bersandar pada dada—seseorang yang tak ia ketahui siapa dia—itu dalam diam. Ia dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang stabil, dan samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara lembut orang itu yang mencoba menghiburnya. Tangan itu terus membelai lembut rambut Hermione, hingga perlahan ia merasakan suatu gelombang kenyamanan terhadapnya. Ia merasa begitu aman, disayangi, dan...

Hangat..

Hermione memejamkan matanya menikmati pada tiap sentuhan lembutannya. Gemetar di tubuhnya sudah hilang seketika. Detik berikutnya ia bertanya-tanya, siapa dia? Apakah Harry? Atau Ron? Atau adakah yang lain? Sepertinya tidak. Hermione yakin kalau yang ia peluk ini adalah salah satu sahabatnya, karena ia merasa begitu nyaman terhadapnya. Ia sangat yakin pasti sahabatnya yang menolongnya saat ia terluka dalam duelnya tadi. Sahabatnya takkan mungkin membiarkannya sendirian. Hermione sangat yakin itu dan kemudian ia merasa bersyukur.

"Aku bermimpi buruk tadi." kata Hermione pelan setelah ia yakin mengeluarkan suara normalnya—walaupun masih terdengar agak serak. "Aku memimpikan tentang duel ku dengan Malfoy. Aku memang berduel dengannya tadi. Dan a-aku kalah... kalah telak, dimana Malfoy... Nyaris membunuhku! Entah bagaimana a-aku.. Begitu takut padanya, padahal aku tak takut sama sekali, sungguh. Namun di mimpi itu aku memang merasa takut... tatapannya begitu mengerikan. Ia begitu kejam! Aku tak ingin berduel lagi dengannya." Hermione merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya menegang—kaku.

"Aku merasa bodoh menantangnya duel, kupikir ia hanya seperti musang bodoh. Nyatanya.. Malfoy begitu sialan kuat. By the way... Um, sepertinya setelah duel, ia meninggalkanku lalu... Apakah kau mencariku karna aku tak segera kembali ke Asrama setelah dari perpustakaan...?" Hermione berasumsi. "Aku sangat bersyukur... kau menemukanku dan menyelamatkanku, Ron...?" Hening beberapa saat—tidak ada respon—Hermione mencoba lagi. "Harry...?"

Hermione merasakan ia mendengus kasar di atas kepalanya. Hermione langsung merasa ada keganjilan tehadapnya, dahi Hermione berkerut. Apakah yang dipeluknya ini bukan sahabatnya? Lalu siapa? Kemudian Hermione mendengar ia bersuara lembut, bergumam di atas kepalanya, "Accio tongkat." dan kemudian, "Lumos."

Ruangan langsung bermandikan cahaya terang dari lampu, Hermione dapat merasakannya walaupun matanya masih terpejam. Kemudian pelukan mereka terlepas. Hermione terduduk diam dan matanya perlahan membuka lalu ia mendongak tuk menatapnya.

Hermione shock menatap orang yang memeluknya tadi. "Ma-Malfoy!" Mendadak jantungnya berdebar tak normal, wajahnya pun memerah padam—malu. Idiot... Kenapa ia tak menyadari bahwa yang dipeluknya itu seorang Ferret brengsek? Bahkan ia sampai curhat padanya. Apa yang dilakukannya itu benar-benar absurd! Sial. Ia tertipu oleh tindakan lembutnya yang ternyata... hangat. Sial. Tetapi ia juga sedikit merasa syukur, andai saja tidak ada Malfoy mungkin ia akan lebih tersiksa diliputi rasa takutnya—sendirian. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut-denyut. What the fuck. Kenapa jadi dirundung Dilema begini? Damn! Kenapa kalau bukan Harry atau Ron yang memeluknya, setidaknya orang itu Neville atau Fred atau siapapun itu asalkan bukan Malfoy! Mengapa harus Malfoy lagi, Merlin..? Oh... Neraka Berdarah! Kenapa hari-harinya selalu berurusan dengan Malfoy...? Tiba-tiba tangan Hermione terasa gatal—ia ingin mengutuk Malfoy lagi!

"Merasa lebih baik setelah memelukku, Granger?" Draco tak dapat menahan seringainya di bibir, Hermione cemberut. Draco membungkuk menghadapnya begitu dekat, dengan tangan di kedua sisi tubuh Granger—menopangnya. Mereka begitu dekat sampai rambut pirangnya jatuh ke depan di atas alisnya yang hampir menyentuh dahi Hermione. Hell.. Malfoy terlalu dekat! Draco menatapnya penuh perhatian yang terselubung. Tubuh Hermione kaku pada tindakannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, mata abu-abu itu dingin dan mati—seperti tatapan yang ada dalam mimpinya. Hermione berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku merasa jadi idiot menganggap kau itu tidak seperti pria brengsek..." Draco menyeringai, Hermione menghembuskan nafas lambat-lambat, lalu berkata lirih, "Kau terlalu dekat, Malfoy! Menjauh dari ku..." Hermione mendorong dadanya sekuat yang ia bisa, namun Draco tak bergeming—seringainya makin lebar. "Uh... Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa seharian ini kau selalu menggangguku. Please, jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit?" Draco menatapnya makin intens dengan dahi berkerut. Hermione mengerang, "Oh... Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Malfoy! Kau menjauh dariku, Brengsek! Makhluk jahat dan kau selalu seperti bajingan tak berperasaan. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh untuk percaya bahwa kau pria yang baik. Ugh... Jelaska-"

"Kau ingin mengatakan itu lagi, Granger?" Draco berkata dengan suara rendah.

"Mengulang apa lagi?" seketika Hermione berani membalas menatap Draco. "Mengulangi kalimatku bahwa, kau itu menyebalkan? Makhluk berengsek yang tak tahu diri? Kau bajingan busuk? Katakanlah mana yang harus ku ulangi?"

Mata Draco melebar kemudian menyipit berbahaya, "Kau tak ada kapoknya Granger. Aku ingin kau tarik kata-kata sialanmu itu tentangku. Kau salah."

"Hell... Itu suatu kebenaran, Malfoy! Kau memang selalu seperti itu. Tak ada kebaikan dalam dirimu!" Hermione makin mendekatkannya, tanpa disadari wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejauh 5cm—hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Kau orang jahat, Malfoy. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya tersiksa. Kau menghinaku, menyakitiku—nyaris sampai membunuhku! bahkan kau... Kau me-menyetuhku." Suaranya memelan pada kata terakhirnya. Ia mulai mengumpulkan suaranya lagi—tampak ia akan siap mengomel panjang, "Oh.. God! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau sering sekali ingin berdekatan denganku. Well, aku seorang... darah lumpur, musuhmu. Aku yakin, kau mana sudi menyentuhku kan? Tapi kejadian di kelas ramuan kemarin itu, k-kau memelukku! Dua kali kau memelukku tadi! Apalagi saat setelah duel kau berkata, kau ingin a-aku? A-aku tak mengerti apa isi otakmu. Merlin! Semua orang tahu, kau itu seorang Pria nakal, kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak gadis. Oh God... Tapi kenapa harus aku? Well, kalau kau mengataiku dengan sebutan 'Darah Lumpur', mungkin aku sudah kebal dengan cacianmu bahkan aku tak takut untuk berduel denganmu lagi. Anyway, aku tak peduli untuk itu, kau sudah sering melakukan itu padaku. (Kening Draco terus berkerut, kontak mata mereka makin intens.) Namun masalah kau menginginkanku itu dan memelukku itu—seolah-olah kau itu seseorang yang aku kenal, itu tak bisa ku abaikan. Aku bingung terhadap apa yang kau pikirka-"

Draco meraih tengkuk Hermione secepat dan sekuat ia bisa, langsung menekan bibir Draco ke bibir Hermione. Darah Hermione yang mengalir seketika membeku, seolah-olah ia tak mampu untuk melepaskan diri. Draco Malfoy mencium Darah Lumpur! Mata Draco terpejam menciumnya, Hermione pun shock—matanya melebar ngeri. Ciuman Draco begitu kasar, begitu lapar melumat bibir Hermione. Lidah Draco juga memaksa masuk ke dalam bibir Hermione dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit, sebelum ia sempat berpikir.

Mata Hermione mulai terpejam erat—entah ia ingin menikmati atau tampak ketakutan. Ia merasa satu lengan Draco membungkus di tubuh mungilnya, jari-jari Draco pun juga berada di kepala Hermione menariknya kuat untuk semakin dekat. Kaki Hermione yang berlutut di atas ranjang menghadapnya terasa keram—kaku. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat—nyaris saling menempel—merasa seperti terbakar—begitu panas. Tampaknya pada saat itu juga hasrat Draco mulai membesar.

Hermione meletakkan satu tangannya di dada Draco—tepat di atas jantung—dan ia dapat merasakan jantung Draco berdebar membara—begitu cepat tak karuan. Serta tangan Hermione yang satu lagi mencengkram bahu kiri Draco kuat, lalu Hermione mencoba mendorong tubuh Draco untuk menjauh—meskipun tampaknya hati Hermione menjerit-jerit untuk terus melanjutkan ciuman sialan ini—namun dorongannya sia-sia, lengan Draco di tubuhnya begitu kuat—tegas menahan tubuh Hermione untuk tidak lepas. Hermione membentuk tinju di lengan kirinya—meremas kemeja Draco erat. Tidak! Pekik Hermione dalam hati. Ini first kiss nya di bibir! God... Hermione yakin, ia bisa melepaskan dirinya dari si ferret busuk, namun—entah kenapa bisa-bisanya—ada satu sisi yang membuatnya, membiarkan Draco berbuat seperti ini—seakan-akan Hermione juga ingin ini. Ia tak pernah berciuman seperti ini sebelumnya, jelas ini yang pertama bersama... Malfoy—musuhnya! Ciuman pertama Hermione direnggut Malfoy! Ini tidak boleh. Hermione menangis dalam hati. Ciuman ini jelas kesalahan. Kenapa harus dengan musuhnya, ia merasakan ciuman seperti ini? Ron dan Harry pasti akan membencinya.

Batinnya terus memberontak namun fisiknya menerima. Oh.. Please STOP it! Hermione terus menyangkal ketidakinginannya terhadap ini, namun entah bagaimana ini terasa begitu layak. Ia merasa lebih hidup—tak pernah ia merasakan ini sebelumnya. Bibir Malfoy yang tipis itu terasa dingin saat pertama kali menyentuh bibir Hermione, akan tetapi anehnya lama kelamaan bibir itu terasa manis dan begitu... Hangat. Inikah rasanya berciuman di bibir, begitu luar biasa...? Lengan kekar itu pun meliuk-liuk di punggungnya, membelai lembut, menghantarkan gelombang pada Hermione untuk tenang—rileks...? Aneh, Hermione merasa kalau Malfoy itu seperti manusia baik—pria yang lembut, tidak kejam bagai monster dalam mimpinya.

Oh Surga... Hermione lumpuh sudah terhadapnya, ia merasa nyaman bila ia meyentuhnya seperti ini! Oh Hell... Ciuman ini begitu—fucking—buruk tuk membakar kesadarannya.

Tanpa Hermione sadari lidah Draco terus berjuang menguasai ke dalam mulutnya, lengannya juga mulai meraba-raba kemeja Hermione—ingin menyelinap masuk. Hermione mencelos. Kenapa ia jadi menikmati dan terus membiarkan Malfoy? Ini jelas terlarang kan?! Ini harus segera berakhir.

Lidah Draco terus berjuang mendominasi lidah milik Hermione. Tidak! Hermione menjerit dalam hati. Kedua lengan Hermione pun jadi mencengkram erat bahu Draco, berusaha mendorongnya lagi sekuat ia mungkin bisa. Kemudian lidah Hermione mulai melawan lidah Draco untuk keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan mendorong tubuh Draco. Tanpa meraka sadari, mereka tampak seperti berduel. Duel lidah di dalam mulut Hermione, yeah... Mereka duel lagi untuk ke dua kalinya.

Draco merasa semakin panas saat lidah Hermione mulai membalas lidahnya—walau sebenarnya untuk mengusir lidahnya—ini memicu semangatnya. Dorongan Hermione pada bahunya ternyata cukup kuat, membuatnya sedikit mundur dari pijakan. Draco menarik kasar dan kuat tubuh Hermione tuk lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Dada ke dada. Dada mereka—bahkan tubuh bagian atas mereka—saling bersentuhan begitu dekat tanpa celah. Bahkan paha merekapun juga menempel. Hermione pikir lututnya—bahkan mungkin tubuhnya juga—akan terjatuh dari ranjang atas tarikan Draco yang begitu kuat, tetapi lututnya malah membentur—menempel lutut Draco termasuk paha mereka yang jadi saling menekan. Tangan Hermione di bahu Draco pun tak mampu lagi mendorong tubuhnya—mereka bukan lagi terlalu dekat, tubuh mereka sudah menempel—tangan Hermione pun mulai merambat menyentuh rambut pirang Draco—yang ternyata begitu halus nan lembut dalam cengkramnya.

Draco merasakan tangan Granger di kepalanya meremas rambutnya gemas—nyaris menjambak, tak lama tangan itu mulai mendorong kepalanya kebelakang—mencoba melepas ciuman—sekuat Granger bisa. Draco tak bergeming dari tindakannya—tampak dorongannya makin melemah, ia memiringkan kepalanya—memperdalam ciuman. Lidah Draco terus berjuang mendominasi—mengalahkan lidah Hermione dalam duel ini. Draco menarik, menghisap lidah Hermione begitu kuat membuat Hermione nyaris tak mampu menarik diri menjauhinya, dan air saliva merekapun bercampur, tumpah melalui celah bibir mereka—tanpa mereka sadari—akibat dari duel sengit mereka. Namun tetap saja, tubuh Hermione makin memberontak, Draco mencengkram pinggulnya lembut lalu meremas gemas rambutnya menarik kepalanya tuk memperdalam ciuman. Tak lama lidah Draco akhirnya mendominasi ciuman ini. Draco memenangkan duel kedua mereka—tanpa mereka sadari tentunya, mereka berduel lagi.

Remasan Hermione pada rambut Draco semakin kencang dan kasar. Draco menahan diri untuk menggeram. Ia tahu bahwa Hermione menolak ciumannya, namun ia sudah terlanjur menikmat ini dan ia tak ingin mengakhiri cepat, ada sesuatu begitu sesak dibawahnya—mendesaknya hingga begitu... menyempit tak menyamankan. Niatan awal Draco menciumnya hanya ingin menghentikan ocehannya, namun bibir dan tubuh mungilnya bereaksi begitu sialan erotis hingga memberinya rangsangan. Dan Draco ingin lebih dari ini!

Draco menjilat bibirnya lambat-lambat, menggodanya untuk membalas. Hermione terlalu keras kepala untuk tidak membalas menciumnya, namun reaksi tubuhnya tak pernah bohong, Granger juga menginginkan ini. Yeah... Mereka menginginkan ciuman ini. Sebisa mungkin Draco menciumnya lembut—mengcup dengan mesra—seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian. Kelembutan Draco lah yang membuat Hermione mulai jatuh dalam permainannya—pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Hermione mulai tergoda membalas ciumannya perlahan—ciuman Malfoy itu begitu bergairah membuat tubuh Hermione bereaksi atas sensasi erotik yang kuat, menyenangkan, paling menarik dari seorang Malfoy dan inilah sensasi baru yang dialaminya—jelas Hermione tidak berpengalaman tuk berciuman. Dan Hermione mengakui, dia ingin ini—masa bodo dengan apapun. Kali ini jari-jari Hermione mengacak rambut Draco gemas dan mengerang saat Draco terus memperdalam ciuman—Hermione pun menerima, ia merapatkan tubuhnya terhadap Draco. Draco semakin bersemangat menciumnya dan ia pun mengerang juga—menikmati tiap sentuhannya.

Merlin, itu luar biasa. Itu hal yang Draco fantasikan waktu itu, sekarang terwujud sudah. Mereka berdua saling balas mencium penuh gairah nafsu, tetap saja Draco yang lebih mendominasi. Draco pasti bisa menciumnya seperti itu selama ia ingin... Bahkan mungkin lebih dari ini.

Tangan Draco mulai menyelinap di balik kemeja Hermione menyentuh lembut kulit punggung polosnya yang halus dan Hermione tampak tak menyadarinya—tak menolak mungkin. Oh.. Merlin, ini akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Jari-jari Draco menggelitik kulit punggung mulus itu, tubuh Hermione meliuk-liuk menahan geli—seketika ciuman mereka lepas. Hermione menatap ngeri ke arah Draco. Ia tersentak. Bagaimana bisa jari-jarinya menyelinap ke bawah kemejanya?! NO! Malfoy harus segera menjauh darinya sebelum ia tak mampu mengontrol diri.

Draco mulai mengecup jari-jari Hermione lembut dan makin menggenggam kuat tangannya—namun tetap lembut—saat tangan itu terus menarik diri. Hermione menggigil merasakan bibir itu mulai mengkulum jari-jarinya bergairah. Draco memberinya tatapan nakal, membuat Hermione tersentak dan dengan segenap sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki, Hermione berhasil menarik kasar jari tangannya menjauh dari bibir Draco—sebelum ia sempat mengkulum jarinya lagi. Hermione pun jatuh tersimpuh atas tarikannya sendiri—menimbulkan suara berderit ranjang, untungnya lengan Draco masih setia melingkari lembut pinggangnya—kalau tidak mungkin ia akan jatuh terjengkang.

"Malfoy, le-lepaskan aku..." Hermione terengah-engah, tangannya sibuk merapihkan kemejanya.

"Tidak semudah itu, manisku." Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione pelan, lalu mendudukinya di tepi ranjang—agar mempermudah jangkauan Draco—dan tangan Draco diletakkan pada kedua bahunya. Hermione tersentak saat ia melihat iris abu-abu itu menatapnya lembut—terselip penuh keinginan akan dirinya... Tak ada tatapan dingin dan mati darinya lagi, Hermione merasa kepalanya berputar.

"Granger..." Draco berkata lembut, suaranya dapat membuat Hermione tenang seketika. "Aku pikir, kau menyukai itu sebanyak aku menyukainya juga." jari-jari Draco mengelus pipinya lembut, lalu menyelipkan untai rambutnya di belakang telinganya. Wajah Hermione tambah memerah.

"Tidak!" Hermione hampir berteriak.

"Kau bohong, Cantik." bisik Draco manis. Dan bibir Draco menekan bibir Hermione lagi. Draco mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang lalu direngkuhnya tubuh itu lebih dekat untuk memperdalam ciuman, tangannya membelai punggung Hermione dan mencengkram pinggulnya lembut tuk menopangnya.

Hermione merasa matanya menutup saat ia menyerah pada sensasi dari bibinya yang menekan lembut penuh gairah. Bagaimana bisa belaian sederhana bibirnya membuat ia meleleh. Oh.. Baru saja tadi bibir itu menciumnya, ia langsung menyukai ini dan Draco menang lagi. Sial! Hermione tidak mampu menolaknya. Perlahan tangannya memeluk leher Draco, menekannya untuk lebih dalam. Lidah mereka saling meliuk-liuk melakukan putaran lambat yang menggoda. Hermione mengerang tanpa suara, menikmati sentuhannya. Merlin.. Kenapa rasanya harus begitu sempurna? Tanpa sadar, tangan Draco mulai menyelinap lagi ke balik kemejanya.

Hermione memecahkan ciuman itu, matanya masih terpejam erat—tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya makin pening. "No... Stop! I-ini kesalahan. A-aku tak tahu mengapa aku i-ingin." Hermione terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam, ia mendongak menatap Malfoy bingung. "I-ini tidak ma-masuk akal! A-aku tak mampu me-mengontrol diri." Suaranya melemah, ia merasakan bibir itu mengecup wajahnya. "Aahh... S-stop.. Engh..!"

Bibir Draco berkelana turun setelah mencium pipinya—tak peduli terhadap apa yang dikatakannya, ia mencium lekukan leher Hermione, kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kelembutan kulit lehernya. Ia hirup aroma tubuhnya. Oh Merlin... Wangi tubuhnya masih sama seperti waktu itu dan Draco menyukai tubuhnya yang beraroma vanilla—begitu memabukkan. Kemudian Draco mendengar Hermione mendesah lagi, "Aaah... Dra-Draco... Ple-please..." Hermione mendorong dadanya pelan—tak bertenaga.

Draco membeku, ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Hatinya seperti berdesir sejuk saat Hermione memanggil nama kecilnya, ia merasa senang. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dari lehernya. "A-apa?" suaranya yang keluar terdengar serak dan tampak bingung ketika mengamati wajah Hermione yang... begitu lelah.

"Le-lepaskan aku... Biarkan aku istirahat kembali, na-nafasku sedikit sesak dan kepalaku pening." Draco terdiam menatap wajahnya kosong, nafas Hermione terdengar compang-camping. "Ma-Malfoy...?"

God! Apa yang ia lakukan? Detik berikutnya Draco mengangkat tubuhnya lalu meletakkan lembut tubuhnya di ranjang dan kepalanya di atas bantalan empuk kemudian ia menyelimutinya hati-hati. Perasaan aneh itu lah yang membuat Draco menuruti kemauan Hermione. Sial. Draco mengamati lagi wajah Hermione yang tampak pucat. Sial. Seketika ia jadi merasa bersalah setelah menciumnya bahkan nyaris memperkosanya! Oh, God... Draco tak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tak menyentuhnya. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar berciuman tadi, namun saat mengamati keadaannya yang seperti itu membuat Draco tak ingin memaksanya tuk melakukannya—ia terlalu terburu-buru padahal ia baru saja siuman. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki perasaan lain yang lebih dominan untuknya—perasaan khawatir. Tak ingin membuatnya tersakiti, tak ingin ia tidak menyukai kehadirannya, ia ingin Hermione yang menatapnya lembut penuh kehangatan seperti kejadian di Perpustakaan waktu itu. Mungkin Draco harus bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat tuk—mendapatkannya...

"Maaf..." gumam Draco pelan tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Draco acuh tak acuh.

"Aku dengar... Kau berkata maaf... padaku?" Hermione mendesaknya.

"Tidak, Granger." desis Draco. "Kau lebih baik istirahat sekarang." Draco berbalik menuju ranjangnya. Hermione menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau bahkan tidak menyukaiku dan kita saling membenci. Yang tadi itu hanya sebuah... kesalahan... kegilaan... Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui ini. Aku tak mengerti." Hermione berkata tiba-tiba dengan lirih, Draco berhenti melangkah ke ranjangnya, ia berbalik menghadapnya, mengerutkan kening. "Umm... Jelaskan apa maksud semua itu, Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya pelan—suaranya nyaris tak terdengar tapi Draco dapat mendengarnya.

Draco tak menjawab. Ia mendekati lagi ranjang Hermione, lalu ditatapnya bola mata hazel itu yang hangat. Tanpa ia sadari jari-jarinya terangkat untuk merapihkan anak rambut Hermione yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya yang merona—saat disentuhnya. Oh Merlin... Ia tersenyum manis padanya. Jantung Draco terasa berdebar cepat.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Malfoy." Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

"A-aku rasa, aku menyuka-"

BRAK! Pintu masuk sayap rumah sakit tiba-tiba terbuka, memotong kata-kata Draco. Draco langsung pindah ke ranjangnya.

"Madam Pomfrey berkata padaku bahwasannya kalian berdua saling bertukar mantra tadi. Itu hal yang paling memalukan sebagai siswa tingkat enam. Apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan melakukan duel di koridor dan melanggar jam malam?" Prof. Snape datang dan langsung memberi pertanyaan pada mereka.

Hening...

Prof. Snape menghela nafas. "Baik. Sepertinya kalian telah menyesal terhadap tindakan kekanak-kanakan kalian dan kalian sudah tidak saling melempar kutukan. Jadi saya telah menemukan hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian." ia berkata tegas.

"Professor, kenapa saya mendapatkan hukuman juga? Saya kan hampir menjadi korban pembunuhan oleh dia." Hermione menunjuk lemah ke arah Malfoy.

"Hey! Kau juga membuatku terluka, kau tahu itu Granger." Draco berkata dingin.

"Iya. Tapi aku tak mengutukmu sampai mati." gumam Hermione.

"Yeah, itu karena kau payah Granger. Kau itu lemah. Tak sepantasnya kau berduel denganku." Draco berkata angkuh.

"Oh... Kau meremehkanku. Aku dapat lebi-"

"Diam kalian berdua! Saya tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada kalian, kalian telah melanggar peraturan dan kalian pantas mendapatkan detensi. Saya pikir kalian harus menyelesaikan detensi ini bersama!"

"Tidak!" Hermione langsung terduduk tegak. "Kau tak bisa membiarkanku menjalani detensi bersama dia, Professor!" Draco hanya diam mendengarkan, bibirnya terasa bekedut—menahan seringainya.

"Saya tentu bisa melakukannya, Miss Granger." desis Prof. Snape tegas. "Sekarang dengarkan, jangan ada yang menyela perkataan saya. Detensi yang akan kalian selesaikan bersama-sama itu hanya pergi ke hutan terlarang lalu pergi menuju jantung hutan di sisi utara. Cari dan ambilkan serbuk cahaya kelopak bunga daffodilas hijau dan merah serta petik daunnya yang hijau tua masing-masing 20 lembar untuk memenuhi stok di gudang ramuan. Itu akan dilaksanakan pada sabtu malam depan."

"Tunggu... Bunga itu akan mengeluarkan serbuk bercahayanya hanya pada saat di sinari cahaya bulan purnama dan untuk sabtu malam depan itu bukankah ada acara Valentine? Jadi apakah saya harus mencari tanaman itu di malam hari pada acara Valenine's day." Hermione tampak keberatan.

"Tepat sekali, Miss Granger." Prof. Snape berkata sinis. "Pada malam acara Valentine kalian tak perlu datang untuk itu. (Hermione ingin protes, namun Prof. Snape menatapnya tajam untuk tidak menyela) Jika kalian cepat menyelesaikannya, kalian boleh mengikuti acara tersebut. Saya memperkirakan, pada pukul 8 malam itu bulan purnamanya takkan berawan. Jadi sebelum jam 8 malam kalian sudah memulai detensinya dan kalian boleh membawa tongkat untuk perlindungan di perjalanan, tetapi jika kalian berani menggunakan tongkat untuk saling melempar kutukan lagi, kalian akan berurusan langsung dengan saya. Mengerti?"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti dalam diam.

"Baik." Prof. Snape mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Draco. "Temui Saya di kantorku, Mr. Malfoy. Segera." Draco mengangguk sekilas. Dan detik berikutnya Prof. Snape melangkah cepat meninggalkan sayap rumah sakit.

Draco berdiri di samping ranjang Hermione dengan membawa gelas ramuan di tangannya. Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu itu, Malfoy."

"Aku harus segera ke kantor Professor Snape, Granger. Hal itu akan ku jelaskan nanti."

"Lupakan saja. Aku tak peduli." jawab Hermione kesal.

"Baik. Sekarang kau harus minum Ramuan ini." Draco menyodorkan cairan Ramuan berwarna ungu tua. Dahi Hermione berkerut.

"Kau ingin meracuniku?"

"Itu tidak lucu, Granger." Draco berkata dingin. "Ini ramuan dari Madam Pomfrey. Kau harus meminumnya setelah kau bangun. Kau tahu tubuh kau benar-benar terluka parah, tulang rusuk kau patah, kulit kau banyak memiliki memar dan beberapa pendarahan juga ada." Mata Hermione melebar ngeri—shock.

"Itu semuakan hasil perbuatan kekejaman kau. Huft... Ingatkan aku untuk tidak berduel lagi denganmu." Hermione memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau memang tak pantas menandingiku, Granger." Draco berkata agak sombong. "Sekarang kau minum ini, dan dapatkan istirahat yang cukup."

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah, hingga kau mengingatkanku seperti itu." Hermione berkata sinis.

"Buka mulutmu dan minum ini!" Draco berniatan untuk mencekokinya, namun tangan Hermione telah merebut gelas itu dari tangannya dan kemudian di teguknya cairan itu cepat.

"Kacau rasanya." gumam Hermione. Draco merebut gelas itu dari tangannya lalu meletakkannya di meja, kemudian Draco membantu Hermione berbaring. "Tak kusangka, kau mau membantuku untuk ini." Hermione menguap kecil.

"Kau harus membayarku untuk ini, Granger. Kau menyusahkanku saja."

"Oh ya? Kau mau berapa Galleon?" Kantung mata Hermione terasa sangat berat.

"Bahkan Galleonku lebih banyak dari yang kau punya."

"Hmmm... Jadi... Kau hm.. mau apa.. Hmmm?" mata Hermione terpejam dan kemudian ia tertidur sudah. Draco tersenyum pahit.

"Aku ingin kau, Granger. Sial. Kenapa harus kau yang membuatku merasa lebih... sialan... hidup?" Draco bergumam pelan. Lalu di kecupnya kening, pelipis, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung Hermione dan kemudian melumat lembut bibir merah mudanya yang rasanya seperti mampu memaniskan lemon.

"Have a nice dream, Granger." gumam Draco lembut sambil membelai sayang pipinya, dan ia mulai berdiri tegak lalu berbalik perlahan meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba, Draco merasakan tangan halus mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan—cukup mampu menahannya. Draco berbalik menatapnya. Mata Hermione terbuka, menatapnya dengan intens.

"Granger?" Draco berkata pelan, sedikit terkejut akan tindakannya.

"Yah..." Hermione bersuara serak, mimik wajahnya terlihat gelisah. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku... A-aku tak mau ia membunuhku..." Hermione terdiam sejenak, matanya terpejam tapi ia masih memegang tangan Draco. Kemudian ia bersuara lagi dengan lirih,"Ia monster... Kejam... Selalu menghinaku... Ia ingin menyentuhku... A-aku ta-takut..." suaranya makin memudar, "Please... Jangan biarkan aku... Sendirian... Didekatnya..."

Dahi Draco berkerut bingung memikirkan apa maksud dari pernyataannya. "Siapa orang yang berani menyakitimu, Granger?" tanyanya sabar.

"Ma-Malfoy..." bisik Hermione. Draco terbelalak kaget. Draco tak menyangka ternyata yang Granger takuti itu dirinya. God... Bagaimana bisa setelah duel itu Granger sampai memiliki trauma terhadap Draco begitu banyak... Sampai terbawa mimpi olehnya?! Terdengar agak aneh saat Granger mengatakan itu, Granger takut pada Malfoy? Merlin, memangnya ia sekejam apa sih sampai Granger ketakutan seperti itu?

"Granger, Malfoy tidak sekejam itu. Ia pria baik." Draco berkata sabar tuk menenangkannya.

"Bohong.." mata coklat Hermione tiba-tiba membuka lagi, lalu ia melepas genggamnya terhadap tangan Draco. Jari-jari Draco refleks terangkat tuk mengusap lembut keningnya—menenangkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong. Malfoy takkan membuatmu tersakiti lagi. Ia akan... Berubah untukmu, aku yakin itu." Draco berkata mantab.

"I-itu bagus. Aku akan merasa beruntung..." ucapan Hermione terdengar polos, membuat Draco tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya. Granger mengigau karna memimpikannya begitu buruk, lalu ia terlihat tenang setelah Draco sedikit menghiburnya dengan kata-kata yang menurut Draco mungkin aneh untuk dapat terwujud tapi ia yakin akan mencobanya. Jari-jari Draco terus membelai keningnya, seketika kelopak matanya menutup dan Granger tertidur lagi.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku takkan seperti itu lagi. Dan... Kau akan segera menjadi milikku, manis." Draco mengecup cepat bibirnya. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit, menuju kantor Professor Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : JKR

Setting: Tahun ke-6 Hogwarts

.

Change (Chapter 5)

.

DON'T READ!  
(coz this fic makes you boring, maybe xD)

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Snape, tanpa sadar Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak terasa kering. Pikirannya melayang pada ciuman pertamanya dengan Hermione Granger. Dia mencium Mudblood. God... Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia lakukan. Dorongan akan dirinya begitu keras.

Sesi ciumannya dengan Hermione tadi benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya menjadi baik. Ia merasa senang, entah mengapa.

Oh... Betapa menakjubkan ciuman itu. Meskipun Hermione pencium yang payah, namun bibirnya merespon luar biasa,Hermione membalas menciumnya seperti yang ia inginkan. Apalagi saat cara Hermione menunjukkan hasrat juga akan Draco, melalu reaksi tubuhnya yang menggoda. Merlin! Great... Granger telah menunjukkan respon yang baik untuk memberi Draco peluang. Ia tersenyum pahit.

Demi Merlin.. Kenapa harus Granger yang membuatnya merasa lebih...? Bagaimana dengan Pansy atau gadis lain? Ia tak pernah berharap, menginginkan hal seperti memiliki atau mendapatkan mereka lagi. Mereka lah yang mengejarnya, dan dengan tangan terbuka Draco bisa saja meladeni meraka bila Draco ingin. Namun Granger itu berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ia sentuh. Tak terpikirkan olehnya tuk memiliki Granger sebelumnya.

Granger benar-benar telah menggoyahkan prinsipnya terhadap Mudblood. Oh God... Bila Tuhan itu adil menciptakan alam semesta ini, lalu mengapa, mengapa bisa Tuhan menciptakan sesuatu yang begitu—fucking—indah sekaligus begitu rendah? Ini tidak masuk akal. Penciptaannya ada yang tidak beres.

Granger yang begitu kotor darahnya.

Granger yang begitu cantik.

Sentuhan lembut tubuhnya menggoyahkan iman Draco.

Oh... Tuhan, Draco ingin Granger lagi. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Di sisi lain Draco merasa tolol. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang. Ia merasa ada perubahan pada dirinya. Bagimana bisa ia jatuh dalam pesona Mudblood? Ah! Hanya berawal dari pelukan hangatnya yang tak terduga nan sederhana, membuat Draco merasa benar-benar beruntung dipeluk seperti itu, merasa aman, terlindungi dan serasa... Dicintai olehnya. Merlin...

Granger begitu hangat.

Hermione Granger membuatnya kecanduan.

Bibirnya...

Tubuhnya... Hermione Granger.

Draco tahu ini salah. Ini malah terdengar tidak masuk akal! Tetapi sekali lagi keinginan akan dirinya begitu kuat dan Draco bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya... Membuat Granger menjadi miliknya?

Dengan kekerasan mungkin lebih mudah, seperti memberinya kendali dibawah mantra kutukan tak termaafkan, kutukan Imperius. Ia dapat mengendalikan Granger sesuka hatinya, namun ia merasa tak tega melakukannya. Sialan. Benarkan ada yang berubah? Sejak kapan Malfoy memiliki belas kasih pada Mudblood? Haa... Kekerasan tidak akan menimbulkan kepuasan tersendiri. Draco—entah mengapa—ingin memilikinya dengan cara sederhana, dengan merayu mungkin? Hell... Kenapa pemikirannya itu jadi seakan-akan ia memiliki perasan lebih pada Granger?

Tidak.. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Darah Lumpur. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh hati pada Mudblood Granger itu? Draco hanya menginginkan Granger, hanya ingin menyentuhnya, merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutannya kapanpun ia ingin sebagai obat candu bagi Draco. Tidak ada perasaan untuk seorang Mudblood.

Well... Draco akan mempergunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya... Apapun. Anyway, bila ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Darco selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Pagi, Mr. Malfoy." sapa Dumbledore ringan. Draco sedikit terkejut pada sapaan dari orang lain di kantor Snape saat ia memasukinya.

"Pagi, Professor." balas Draco kalem. "Dimana Professor Snape?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita dibicarakan bersama Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy." Snape muncul dari ruangan lain membawa nampan dengan kudapan diatasnya.

"Ah... Terima Kasih, Severus." Dumbledore mencicipi kudapan yang disajikan itu. "Cookie ini enak, Severus. Kau mau mencobanya, Mr. Malfoy?" tawar Dumbledore.

"No, thanks." Draco duduk di kursi kayu menghadap Snape yang duduk di sofa samping Dumbledore.

Draco mendadak berfirasat bahwa ada sesuatu hal penting yang akan dibicarakan. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Professor Snape?"

Snape melirik Dumbledore. Dumbledore tersenyum kecil pada Snape. "Saya telah mengetahui tanda kegelapan dan misimu dari Severus." Dumbledore menjawab pertanyaan Draco untuk Snape.

Draco memejamkan matanya, mengatur emosi yang mendadak berkecamuk. Tangannya mengepal erat, giginya bergeretak, Draco menatap Professor kebanggaannya itu tajam. "Pengkhianat... Kau pengkhianat, Snape." desisnya kasar tak peduli dengan sopan santun. "Apa maksudmu membeberkan hal ini?"

"Kau benar. Saya mengkhianati Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dan saya membeberkan hal ini, karena ini sudah menjadi tugasku." Snape berkata datar, tak peduli dengan tatapan muridnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Draco tidak percaya dengan perkataan Proessornya ini.

"Satu tahun."

"Haa..." Draco mendesah. "Bagaimana bisa kau membelot? Aku tak mengerti... Kau bisa mati bila Pangeran Kegelapan tahu tentang pengkhianatan kau. " Draco terdiam sesaat. "Jadi, apa maksudmu memberi tahuku tentang pengkhianatan kau?" Draco menatap curiga pada Snape lalu pada Dumbledore juga.

"Saya hanya ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa kau dapat menjadi sepertiku." kata Snape.

"Kau ingin aku membelot juga?!" Draco berdiri dari kursi, lalu menatap wajah mereka bergantian. "Jawabannya, tidak." Dan Draco beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

"Bergabunglah dengan Orde Phoenix. Aku yakin kau tak akan membunuhku, Draco. Aku percaya padamu." Dumbledore angkat bicara. Draco merasa tubuhnya kaku mendengar suara orang tua itu, ia perlahan berbalik dan menatap angkuh Dumbledore.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau yakin sekali aku dapat menuruti keinginanmu?" Snape menatap kosong ke arah Draco.

"Ah..." Dumbledore berdiri lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian. "Aku fikir kau pasti mengetahui perbedaan antara yang benar dan salah. Hidup dalam lingkup cahaya akan menjadi damai, dan sebaliknya bila hidup dalam kegelapan akan menim-"

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan, mendengar nasehat kuno Pak tua ini. "Langsung to the point, Professor." Draco memotong perkataan Dumbledore tak sabaran.

Dumbledore berhenti mondar-mandir, ia menatap Draco serius. Draco mengangkat alisnya, menantang. Dumbledore kembali duduk di sofa. "Mungkin kau harus duduk, Mr. Malfoy?"

Wajah Draco mengeras, ia menurut dan mulai mengambil tempat duduk kembali, menatap Dumbledore dingin.

"Saya tahu, kau dibesarkan dari sebuah keluarga penyihir gelap. Kau dituntut untuk menjadi jahat dengan setiap pendidikan dari orang tua kau beri..." Darco membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, tapi Dumbledore tak ingin ucapannya disela lagi.

"Namun saya yakin padamu, bahwa kau tak menginginkan hal kegelapan itu semua. Kau sebaliknya menginginkan berjalan diatas kebenaran." Draco tak percaya atas ucapan Dumbledore sendiri terhadapnya. "Saya menilai ini karena kau tak kunjung juga membunuhku, padahal Severus memberitahuku bahwa kau harus membunuhku segara pada awal bulan Januari, kau tahu... Tom tak menyukai pengikutnya yang lalai menjalankan perintahnya. Kau anak yang baik, cerdas dan berbakat, Draco. Tak salah bila Tom memilihmu sebagai tangan kanannya. Tetapi kau tak seharusnya tersesat dalam kegelapan bersamanya. Nah, saya berfikir kau tak segera membunuhku berarti kau sebenarnya tak ingin membunuhku sama sekali."

Itu kalimat pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Dan entah mengapa yang dikatakannnya itu memang—nyaris—benar. "A-aku tidak tahu, Sir." jawab Draco gugup. Ia memandang lantai kantor, menghindari tatapan dalam Dumbledore.

"Sungguh?" Dumbledore mengangkat alisnya.

"A-aku tak mengerti terhadap ucapanmu, Professor. Mengapa kau ingin aku membelot?" Draco balas menatap Dumbledore kembali. "Hah... Bilang saja kau takut, bila kau akan segera mati, Professor Dumbledore." Draco berkata sinis. Merlin... Orang tua ini benar-benar menuntutnya!

Dumbledore tersenyum sedih. "Aku tahu, aku akan mati nantinya." Draco menatap bingung Dumbledore. "Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan kekhawatiranmu, Nak. Kau memang sebenarnya tak ingin membunuhku. Dan saya tahu kau tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuamu bahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Tetapi lihatlah pada sisi putih, pada kebenaran. Aku dan Severus telah meninjau, bahwa kau cukup menderita dibawa pengaruhnya. Kau dapat bergabung dengan kami untuk melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dan jujur..."

"Saya tidak ingin, muridku terjerumus dalam kegelapan." Snape menyambung perkataan Dumbledore. "Bergabunglah dengan Order Phoniex, Draco."

Dumbledore tersenyum hangat dan samar-samar Snape juga tersenyum pada Draco. Draco menghela nafas lelah. Ia tak pernah menyangka Professornya begitu ingin ia membelot. Namun yang mereka katakan itu, semuanya benar. Draco memang tidak menyukai Voldye. Ia ingin melihat Voldye cepat runtuh, dan cepat meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Mungkin ini memang jalan yang harus dipilihnya. Draco menghela nafas lagi. "Kalian begitu ingin aku bergabung dengan Orde, memangnya kalian ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Senyum Dumbledore memudar, menatap Draco serius lagi. "Sepertinya pergerakan Pelahap Maut makin tak terkendali dan tak dapat kami duga. Orde butuh banyak informasi untuk mengetahui tiap pergerakkannya. Maka dari itu kami menginginkan kau menjadi mata-mata, membantu kami untuk mengetahui setiap pergerakan mereka. Kau akan menjadi mata-mata rahasia yang berharga bagi Orde." jelas Dumbledore.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Draco pelan.

"Benar." kata Snape. "Kau anak yang berbakat, Draco. Tidak salah bila kau menjadi tangan kanannya. Terlebih kau berbakat dalam Occlumency, kemampuanmu itu mampu mengelabuhinya. Kau mampu membuat memori-memori lain dalam otakmu bila ada orang yang berusaha membaca pikiranmu untuk membuktikan kesetianmu terhadapnya. Ini akan sangat membantu." Prof. Snape meyakinkannya dan berkata sedikit bangga terhadap anak didiknya.

Draco mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri, menatap mereka. "Sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan tawaran ini. Dan..." Draco melirik jam dinding. "Aku harus pergi ke Malfoy Manor sekarang."

Dumbledore ikut berdiri lalu menghampirinya, menepuk ringan bahu Draco. "Kau sebenarnya tak perlu ragu untuk ini, Mr. Malfoy. Kau memang harus berada di jalan yang benar. Dan saya harap kau dapat menjaga rahasia ini. Saya percaya padamu, Nak."

"Aku tahu, Professor. Aku permisi." Dumbledore tersenyum ramah. Draco berbalik untuk meninggalkan kantor Snape.

"Tunggu, Draco." Snape menahan Draco. "Kita dapat pergi bersama ke Malfoy Manor sekarang."

"Tidak, terima kasih Professor." Draco menolak tawaran Snape. "Saya bisa pergi sendiri."

Draco keluar dari kantor Snape, kemudian ia pergi ke dalam Hutan Terlarang langsung menuju pada titik Apparition lalu ber-Apparate ke Malfoy Manor.

Sakit...

Persetan!

Apa-apaan ini?!

Draco berusaha menahan teriakan kesakitan dari rongga mulutnya. Tetapi sakit ini nyata. Panas, membakar seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia ambruk di lantai marmer.

Draco meringkuk membentuk bola, mencoba menahan tiap rasa sakit yang terus mengoyak tubuhnya. Dan Draco tidak akan berteriak atas rasa sakit ini, tidak akan.

Tidak ada pedang atau benda tajam lainnya yang benar-benar menusuk, mengoyak daging hingga organ tubuhnya. Ataupun tidak ada benar-benar ribuan jarum menguliti dagingnya seperti Draco itu bantalan yang empuk. Tapi rasa pedih seperti itu nyata. Rasa dari kutukan Cruciatus ini nyata. Sakit. Ia harap ia segara mati dalam kutukan ini.

Rasa sakit ini makin bertambah dua kali lipat karena amarahnya. Draco tahu, karena sekarang ia sedang di hukum.

Ayolah... Kenapa aku tidak mati juga? Teriak Draco dalam hati.

Perlahan rasa sakit itu memudar. Draco berbaring terlentang di lantai, terengah-engah.

"Sungguh terlalu." desis Voldemort setelah melepaskan kutukannya. "Baru saja kau mengabdi padaku, kau sudah mengecewakanku, Draco."

Draco masih terengah-engah. Susah payah ia mencoba membuat posisi terduduk menghadap Voldemort. "Maaf, tuanku. Apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga mengecewakanmu?"

Voldemort tertawa hambar. "Sudah satu bulan lebih aku menunggu kematian Dumbledore. Mengapa kau tidak juga membunuhnya?"

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa, Tuanku." Voldemort menatap marah pada Draco. "Maksudku, a-aku..."

"Crucio!"

Tubuh Draco ambruk lagi dan rasa sakit itu kembali. Persetan! Sudah berapa banyak Voldye menyiksa Draco?

Sebelumnya Draco telah menduga bahwa ia akan dihukum, setelah sesi makan malam besar di Manor selesai. Tetapi ia tak pernah menyangka harus dihukum seperti ini.

Dan kemudian kutukannya memukul dada Draco. Rasa sakit ini semakin menyiksa, sakitnya begitu luar biasa pedih.

Tangan Draco membentuk tinju, menbenamkan kuku jarinya dalam daging hingga memutih. Tuhan... Tolong beritahu Draco, bahwa Draco akan pingsan.

Persetan Voldemort!

Ia tak tahan terhadap rasa terbakar akan seolah-olah ribuan jarum yang menyayat tiap inci tubuhnya. Dan sakit ini makin membesar. Draco akhirnya mengerang sakit. Ia tak tahan.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit memudar, dengan tubuh gemetar Draco mulai bangkit untuk duduk kembali.

"Menyedihkan." ucap Voldemort keji. "Kau begitu lemah menahan tiap kutukan ini. Pantas saja kau tidak berani membunuh Dumbledore. Kau harus mampu menahan kutukan ini, biarkan kutukan Cruciatus mengalir ditubuhmu. Nikmati semua rasa sakitmu itu hingga tak terbekas."

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku tuk langsung mampu menahan kutukan itu. Itu begitu menyiksa." Draco terengah-engah. Voldemort Sinting!

"Aku selalu dapat mengharapkan apapun yang aku inginkan dari kau." desis Voldemort. "Pikiranmu. Itulah kelemahanmu, kupikir. Kau memiliki banyak kontrol terhadap pikiranmu. Kau perlu mengendalikan seluruh tubuhmu juga untuk menguasai ini." Draco menatap ngeri Voldemort. Voldemort menyeringai. "Berdiri. Kuatkan pertahananmu, Draco."

Dan lagi, rasa sakit menyengat kembali tubuh Draco. Sakit yang makin luar biasa. Draco mencoba menahan agar tidak terjatuh meringkuk di lantai.

Voldemort sialan! Draco tak ingin layak untuk ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat ingin membuat Draco mati perlahan. Brengsek! Kapan Voldemort akan mati sih?

Draco mati-matian membuat tubuhnya kaku menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia meremas kuat rambutnya hingga jari tangannya memutih.

Draco jatuh berlutut. Kepalanya terasa dipukuli oleh palu. Sakit. Sakit ini luar biasa nyata. Draco sampai tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit ini.

Persetan! Kapan penyiksaan ini berakhir?

"Ada sedikit kemajuan." desis Voldemort angkuh. "Kau harus mengontrol semua kutukan ini, Draco. Bukan hanya pikiranmu saja yang dapat kau kontrol penuh, seolah-olah kau seorang Occlumens berbakat."

Draco menatap jijik Voldemort. Voldemort menyeringai dan ia berjalan mengitari Draco. Dan lagi kutukan itu menghantam punggung Draco. Fuck!

Voldemort harus cepat mati. Ia benar-benar senang menyiksa orang, karena ia memang bukan manusia sama sekali, bukan? Shit.

Draco putus asa akan rasa sakit. Ia tak peduli lagi untuk mengontrol. Draco langsung ambruk di lantai lagi, menggeliat. Menyalurkan tiap rasa sakit yang begitu banyak, walau hanya sedikit. Tuhan... Hentikan ini semua!

"Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh, Draco." teriak Voldemort galak. Intensitas kutukannya makin kuat. "Aku melatih kau untuk tahu bagaimana menguasai rasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu kekuatan. Kau sebagai tangan kananku, harus mampu untuk ini. Kau harus berdarah dingin dalam menjalankan perintahku, termasuk membunuh Dumbledore. Itu hal mudah, Draco."

Sialan. Terkutuklah Voldemort!

Draco dipaksa harus mengendalikan diri terhadap kutukan ini. Bagimana bisa rasa sakit seperti ini dikendalikan?

Draco mencoba untuk tidak menjerit. Ia tidak akan menggeliat. Tangan dan rahangnya mengepal erat-erat. Draco mencoba melawan kutukan, ia mencoba bangkit berdiri. Draco harus bertahan.

"Terus, Draco. Kendalikan rasa sakitmu." Voldemort semakin bersemangat meningkatkan kutukan.

Entah kekuatan dari mana Draco perlahan bangkit dari berbaring menjadi berjongkok dengan satu lututnya bertumpu di lantai. Rasa sakit terus mendera tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat seolah-olah ia dapat menahan ribuan pedang menyampitnya ganas. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah, ia tak mampu berfikir apapun. Draco hanya ingin ini cepat selesai.

Cepatlah, Brengsek! Draco sudah tak mampu lagi menahan kutukan sialan itu.

Detik berikutnya, kutukan itu akhirnya diangkat Voldemort. Tubuh Draco masih dalam posisi berlutut bagai kesatria dengan kepalan tangan meninju lantai. Gemetar tubuhnya mulai mereda, kepalanya tertunduk menatap kosong lantai.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada orang tuamu, yang telah menyerahkanmu kepadaku." Voldemort tertawa tanpa humor. "Kau memang berbakat, nak."

Draco tak menanggapinya. Pernyataannya terdengar menjijikan, sangat. Persetan. Detik itu juga rasanya Draco membenci ayahnya sendiri. Rahangnya terkatup erat, pikirannya terus berkecamuk menuntut untuk istirahat, ia benar-benar lelah. Ini harus segera berakhir.

"Besok malam, kita akan bertemu lagi untuk ini. Aku ingin melihat kinerjamu makin meningkat." kemudian Voldemort menghilang dengan kepulan asap hitam.

Gedebuk. Draco langsung berbaring terlentang meluruskan otot tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Voldemort saraf! Dia benar-benar senang menyiksa.

"...kau cukup menderita dibawa pengaruhnya..." tiba-tiba perkataan Dumbledore terngiang di benaknya.

Benar, ungkapan itu benar. Draco menderita. Lord Voldemort harus cepat runtuh. Tangannya mengepal erat, ia tahu harus berbuat apa.

Diambil tongkat sihirnya dari saku, lalu ia ber-Disapperate ke kamarnya di Manor. Kemudian, Draco langsung terjun masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan peluh tubuhnya cepat setelah itu berpakaian tidur.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tubuhnya langsung terjun mencari kenyamanan dari empuknya kasur dan bantalan sutra lembut. Tak lama mata abunya sudah terpejam, tak kuasa ia melawan kantuk yang menerjang kuat.

Kegelapanlah yang menyelimuti pandangan Draco.

Sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di tengah hutan sendiri pada malam hari. Draco berlari, terus memasuki hutan berharap untuk tidak sendirian di hutan. Ini menyiksanya. Lebih menyiksa dari pada terkena kutukan Cruciatus. Hingga Draco mendengar gelombang suara lembut nan merdu di balik semak di hadapannya.

Bangunan megah bergaya eropa klasik dipenuhi kilauan jendela beserta ornamen mahalnya yang di gerbangi besi baja menjulang tinggi lah, yang ada dihadapan Draco sekarang, Malfoy Manor. Tanpa ragu Draco memasuki pintu utama dan gelombang suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Dan disana, ruangan yang tak asing bagi Draco untuk melihat seorang wanita bergaun sutra mewah dengan rambut keemasaan menjuntai di punggungnya. Suaranya makin merdu pada tiap bait lirik yang dipadukan dengan jentikan lihainya pada tuts piano.

Draco tak bisa menahan perasaan kagum dan cinta terhadap wanita tercantik bagai malaikat dihadapannya. "Mum..?" panggil Draco lembut.

"Draco, sayang. Masuklah..." ucap Narcissia lembut, permainan pianonya berhenti. Ia berdiri menghampiri Draco, "... Ada apa, sayang? Mengapa kau datang kesini?"

Draco masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ruangan, menatap penuh kerinduan pada sosok fitur dewi yang menghampirinya.

"Are you okey, my dear?" Narcissa telah dihadapan Draco, ia mengelus sayang pipi anaknya.

Lengan kekar Draco langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya lembut, ia membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di bahunya, terhiruplah aroma bunga mawar mekar dari tubuh ibunya. Matanya terpejam erat menahan gemetar dan entah mengapa matanya terasa memanas, Draco ingin menangis rasanya.

"Oh, Poor my son." Narcissa balas memeluk anaknya erat, menghantarkan kenyamanan pada tubuh Draco yang bergetar di dalamnya. "Sayang, kau tahu Mum selalu mencintaimu." ucapnya lembut.

Draco hanya mengangguk, menanggapinya dan setetes air mata akhirnya tumpah mengaliri pipi pucatnya. Oh... Draco juga mencintai ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Hanya di depan ibunya saja Draco menunjukkan segala emosinya yang bergejolak.

"Aku ingin ini segara berakhir, Mum. Semua kegelapan ini..." gumam Draco lirih.

"Oh... Kau anak yang kuat, Draco. Tetaplah bertahan..." Narcissa melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Draco penuh kasih, jari-jarinya menghapus jejak air mata Draco. "Jangan khawatir, sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Narcissa memberi senyum kecil yang hangat.

"Ya.. Aku tahu, Mum. Terima kasih." gumam Draco pelan dan dipeluklah lagi tubuh ibunya. Draco memejamkan matanya, meresapi tiap sentuhan lembut ibunya. Ibunya benar-benar wanita yang ia kasih, hanya dia. Ibunyalah yang dapat memberikan Draco ketenangan dan kehangatan seperti ini. Tidak ada orang lain atau gadis lain yang dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman dan begitu hangat. Perlahan rasa sesak di dadanya mulai memudar. Entah mengapa ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya, sepertinya Draco pernah juga merasakan kehangatan seperti ini, tetapi tidak dengan ibunya... Dengan gadis lain yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Gadis itu... Detik itu juga Draco ingin mendapatkan kehangatan lagi yang berasal dari dia. Ia ingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Draco?" suara dingin nan tegas Lucius Malfoy, mengintrupsi kegiatan Draco seperti 'melepas rindu antara anak dan ibunya' tiba-tiba.

Tubuh Draco menegang, Narcissa melepas pelukannya dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Draco lembut. "Lucius!" sapa Narcissa riang. "Draco datang berkunjung."

"Aku tahu. Tapi mengapa?" suara Lucius begitu tajam yang tiba-tiba terselip kemarahan. Draco menelan ludah.

"Dia hanya-"

"Saya bertanya kepada Draco," Lucius menyela perkataan istrinya. "Mengapa kau berada di Manor?"

Draco menghembuskan nafas lambat-lambat, dibalasnya tatapan tajam Lucius dengan tatapan tak berekspresinya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Mum." jawab Draco dingin. Narcissa meremas tangan putranya.

"Cih... Bilang saja kau melarikan diri dari menjalankan tugas darinya?" ucap Lucius ringan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang melarikan di-"

"Ah," Lucius membentaknya, ia berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kau dapat datang kemari dengan hanya alasan ingin mengunjungi ibumu sementara kau memiliki tugas mulia dari Dark Lord, Nak?"

Draco membisu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dadanya terasa sesak kembali, saat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Ayahnya sendiri. Sebegitu kecewakah Lucius terhadap tindakan Draco yang mengunjungi Ibunya sendiri? Tubuh Draco semakin kaku, saat Lucius mengintimidasi Draco melalui tatapan membunuhnya.

Lucius tertawa hambar. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja, lalu melaksanakan tugas dari Dark Lord?"

"Aku berusaha-" jawab Draco tergagap.

"Tidak. Kau tidak berusaha! Kau pengecut." sela Lucius marah. Dengan gerakan cepat Lucius melemparkan kutukan kepada Draco, tepat di dadanya. Draco terhuyung mundur, tidak sampai terjatuh. Muntahan Darah keluar dari mulutnya, membasahi tangan yang menutupinya. Draco menatap benci ayahnya sendiri.

"Lucius!" jerit Narcissa, Lucius mengabaikan istrinya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk melakukannya, Ayah!" Draco berkata dingin sambil meludai rasa logam dari bibirnya dihadapan Lucius.

"Kau berusaha? Sudah satu bulan lebih kau tak kunjung melaksanakan tugasmu itu." tegas Lucius marah, tongkat digenggam erat disampingnya, tatapan mereka terkunci. "Sekarang saya mulai tahu, bahwa tak peduli sekeras apapun saya melatihmu bertahun-tahun." Mata Lucius menyipit. "Kau tetap payah, lemah, pecundang."

Sesak di dada Draco, makin meningkat. Perasaannya makin tidak karuan. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Lucius menatapnya sinis, dan tongkat kembali mengarah ke wajah Draco.

"Lucius!" Narcissa mencoba menegur suaminya. "Itu tidak adil!" sebelum kutukan menghantam Draco, Narcissa sudah berdiri dihadapan Draco.

Kutukan mantra menghantam Narcissa, ia terjatuh dihadapan Draco. "Jangan membuat Mum masuk dalam masalah kita!" raung Draco marah.

Draco berlutut membantu ibunya berdiri, kepala Narcissa mengalirkan darah melewati pipi mulusnya. Draco shock menatap Ibunya yang terluka, karena melindunginya. Lucius mengangkat dagunya, menatap hina istri dan anaknya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau sadari, Draco. Bila kau tak segera melaksanakan tugasmu itu..." desis Lucius rendah. "Kematianmu, kematian Ibumu dan kematian saya sendiri akan berada di depan hidungmu, segera!"

Tongkat Lucius mengarah kembali pada Draco. Kilatan putih melempar Draco hingga membanting tubuhnya pada meja tamu sampai mematahkannya. Draco mengerang. Sialan. Tulang punggungnya patah, darah terus mengalir dari punggungnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Apa ini saat-saat terakhir kehidupannya?

"Draco!" teriakan lemah Narcissa, khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Narcissa, kau perlu belajar untuk tidak membelanya lagi seperti itu." Lucius mendekati Narcissa, dicengkramnya wajah Narcissa kasar membuatnya meringis, hingga menimbulkan memar di wajahnya. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya, membuatnya bersikap lembut dan tidak berguna seperti seorang gadis."

"Jauhi Ibu.." teriak Draco putus asa. "Hentikan..." Lucius mendengus sebal.

"Lucius, Ini semua salahmu!" Narcissa memprotes. "Jika kau tidak menyerahkan Draco kepadanya. Draco... Dan kehidupan keluarga kita tak akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini!"

Lucius tersentak dengan perkataan istrinya. Hidungnya mengernyit, menatap bingung jari-jarinya yang berlumuran darah istrinya. "Tinggalkan kami. Saya ingin bicara dengannya." ucap Lucius tegas.

Narcissa menatap Lucius lalu dialihkan menatap putranya lama. "Mum..." panggil Draco pelan. Akhirnya, Narcissa berdiri tertatih-tatih dan mulai meninggalkan mereka.

Draco mengerang saat ia mencoba keluar dari atas tumpukan kayu meja yang patah. Lucius berjalan dengan tenang mendekatinya.

"Saya tak mengerti, mengapa kau tak bisa menjadi apa yang saya harapkan." Lucius memberikan tatapan kecewa padanya. "Kau benar-benar membuat saya hilang kesabaran. Saya pikir bila saya menyerahkanmu padanya, kau akan memberikan kebanggaan pada saya."

Lucius menarik lengan Draco hingga ia berdiri tegak menatapnya. Penderitaan pada sekujur tubuh Draco terus mengalir. Lucius tersenyum pahit dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya terlalu banyak mengharapkanmu untuk lebih..." Lucius menghela nafas, ia menatap iba pada Draco. "Namun nyatanya, kau telah mempermalukan saya."

Penderitaan akan rasa sakit yang membunuh kembali merasuki tubuh Draco. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa terbakar, ia menjerit atas kutukan Cruciatus dari ayahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat Bibinya, Bellatrix Lestrange menertawainya di atas seluruh penderitaannya. Dan ada juga dia, Dark Lord menyeringai keji melihatnya menggeliat kesakitan. Tak tanggung-tanggung Voldye dan bibinya juga mengutuk Draco. Persetan. Rasa sakit menjadi jutaan kali lipat pedihnya. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar ingin meledak. Hentikan, kumohon...

Kemudian, kutukan dari mereka bertiga diangkat. "Lucius, kau perlu terus untuk memberinya pelajaran seperti ini." setelah berkata itu Voldemort menghilang seketika.

"Baik, Tuanku." gumam Lucius patuh. Lucius menatap dingin anaknya, tak peduli dengan keadaan Draco yang setengah sadar dari rasa pedih ditubuhnya.

Bellatrix tertawa psikopat, ia berjongkok mencengkram wajah Draco kejam. "Kau harus patuh dengan apa yang ayahmu ajarkan. Janganlah menjadi anak nakal, keponakanku."

"Menyedihkan..." desis Lucius. Kemudian Lucius dan Bellatrix meninggalkan Draco sendirian dalam penderitaan fisik dan batinnya.

Draco susah payah menarik diri ke posisi duduk yang bersandar pada dinding terdekatnya. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, debaran jantungnya mulai memudar, rasa nyeri pada tubuhnya susah payah ia abaikan. Rasa sakit ini terasanya nyata. Tuhan... Tolong beritahu dia bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi bukan?

Draco memeluk kakinya, kepalanya ia benamkan, meringkuk seperti anak kecil. Dan Draco menangis, menangis tanpa air mata. Menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi segala hal yang terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan sakit yang tak terkira.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Terdengar suara lembut memanggilnya, Draco mengangkat pelan kepalanya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang diikat longgar memakai seragam sekolah tengah berlutut di sampingnya, menatap Draco dengan kebingung yang polos. Draco meluruskan kakinya, alisnya terangkat bingung juga.

"Are you OK?" bisik Hermione, jari tangannya menyentuh langsung pipi pucat Draco dan mengelusnya lembut. Draco tersentak dengan kontak tiba-tiba, tapi ia membiarkannya, membiarkan kehangatan itu menyetrumnya kuat. Mata coklat itu memancarkan kehangatan yang selama ini ia cari, yang ia rindukan. Hermione tersenyum kecil padanya. Tiba-tiba Draco tersadar akan rasa sakit ditubuhnya itu menghilang seketika. Bagaimana bisa Granger bersikap seperti itu? Mengapa dia bisa disini? Masa bodo dengan apapun, dibalasnya senyuman gadis itu dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan, Hermione merona melihat senyum itu. Tanpa ragu, Draco menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pangkuannya, ke dalam pelukannya.

Dibenamkan kepala Draco di bahu Hermione, terhirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Damn. Draco menyukai aroma ini. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya, jari tangannya membelai dada Draco. Kehangatan semakin kentara Draco rasakan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" bisik Hermione.

"Aku merindukan kehangatan ini." gumam Draco, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hermione.

"A-aku juga..." jawab Hermione malu-malu.

Sudut bibir Draco melengkung menanggapinya dan ia hanya diam menikmati kehangatan ini, direngkuhnya semakin dekat. Tanpa sadar jari tangan Draco membentuk lingkaran menggelitik, mengusap punggung bawah Hermione lembut yang hanya dilapisi blus putih, mata Hermione terpejam dan ia mendesah. Draco merasakan suatu ledakan kenikmatan, yang membuat ototnya menegang hanya dari mendengarnya mendesah atas gerakan sederhananya. Rasanya begitu baik.

Detik selanjutnya, Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione terangsang atas sentuhannya. Terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi itu terlihat jelas dari kelopak mata Hermione yang berat, bibir sedikit terbuka dan dari cara tubuhnya semakin meringkuk kedalam pelukan Draco, melamun menikmati sentuhannya. Draco merasa agak bangga akan sentuhannya yang menimbulkan efek luar biasa pada Granger.

Draco membungkuk ke depan, mengusap lembut pipinya kemudian ditekan bibir Draco ke bibirnya. Ini kedua kalinya Draco menciumnya. Ia begitu ingin mencicipi bibirnya lagi. Dan Hermione tersentak, Draco harap ini tak akan segera berakhir, tetapi nyatanya Hermione membalas menciumnya dengan semangat, membuat meraka kehabisan nafas.

Kenikmatan tersendiri membuat hasrat Draco semakin tinggi. Jari tangan Draco terus membelai punggung Hermione sementara dengan jari tangan yang lainnya merayap tuk mengelus pahanya hati-hati. Hermione merintih kecil dengan penuh semangat merespon kenikmatan atas sentuhannya, ini membuat Draco gila, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kontrol akan kuasanya. Tangan Hermione mengusap dadanya lalu merayap naik menarik Draco untuk terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sensansi terbakar membuat meraka tak dapat menahan erangan nikmat.

Hingga suara tak asing memecahkan ciuman mereka.

"Draco! Bangun!" Narcissa mengguncang pelan tubuh Draco.

"Mum!" Draco terengah-engah dan menatap bingung ibunya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, sayang?" tanya Narcissa lembut. "Tidurmu terlihat tak nyenyak."

"Ya. Aku bermimpi buruk." Sial. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan bercumbu dengan Granger!? Tidak benar-benar sepenuhnya bermimpi berciuman dengan Granger juga sih, ia juga mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakannya kepada mum?"

Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang jam berapa, Mum?"

"Sekarang waktunya makan siang, nak. Kau tidur hampir seharian."

Draco mengerang. "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Mum." Draco mengecup pipi ibunya.

Narcissa hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya lalu ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. "Draco, setelah makan siang. Dark Lord ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang latihan."

Wajah Draco menjadi kaku, ia menganggung menanggapi. "Kami menunggumu di ruang makan, Draco." ucap Narcissa, kemudian ia melangkah keluar.

Draco benar-benar ditampar oleh kenyataan. Terbayang lagi mimpinya tadi. Oh... Tuhan! Itu hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi. Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

Baru saja dua hari yang lalu Draco menciumnya, dan tanpa disangka keinganan dia akan Hermione sampai terbawa mimpi. Granger sialan. Kenapa itu harus mimpi sih? Namun bukan hanya mimpi bercumbu dengannya terasa begitu nyata, tapi penyiksaan yang dideritanya terasa jelas sekali. Begitu menyiksa... Arghh... Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Itu hanya mimpi konyol, masa bodo. Meskipun Draco mengharapkan bahwa bercumbu dengan Hermione Granger itu nyata. Kehangatan, sentuhan dan desahannya itu harus jadi nyata. Merlin! Ini membuatnya gila! Draco ingin dia. Damn.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Draco langsung menuju kamar mandi membersihkan diri dan berpakaian cepat. Tak ingin ia membuat masalah atas keterlambatannya untuk makan siang.

Makan siang berjalan cepat. Selanjutnya Draco langsung menuju tempat latihannya di ruang bawah tanah. Voldemort berdiri dengan tenang menunggunya.

"Tuanku. Maaf, menunggu lama." ucap Draco sesopan mungkin.

"Hm. Kau tampak lebih baik dari keadaan kau semalam." Draco diam, mendengarkan. "Apakah kau siap, Draco?"

Tubuh Draco mendadak kaku. "Bukannya sesi latihan ini akan berjalan nanti malam?"

"Ya. Tetapi kupikir lebih baik dilakukan sekarang. Apakah kau tak ingin kembali ke Hogwarts?"

Draco menghela nafas, ia mengangguk mengerti. "Baik. Aku siap." ucap Draco tegas, ia mencoba menguatkan tekadnya untuk rasa sakit.

Seolah-olah batu bara menyirami tubuhnya. Panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak terkira pedihnya hingga menusuk dagingnya. Draco seperti dibakar hidup-hidup. Draco mengepalkan rahang dan tinju tangannya kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, sepertinya ia ingin roboh tetapi ia terus menguatkan tekad.

Ayolah... Tahan itu. Tahan. Kuatkan kakimu, Draco.

Benar-benar nyata sakit ini. Ribuan tusukan telah menancap dalam tubuhnya. Tak kuat, tak kuasa ia tuk menahan seluruh rasa sakit. Tidak. Tubuhnya ambruk berlutut. Masih mencoba untuk bertahan.

"Draco!" bentak Voldemort. "Kuatkan kakimu. Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh."

Persetan. Draco berusaha mati-matian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali diantara rasa kematian terus menusuk kulit dagingnya. Perlahan Draco mampu berdiri tegak dengan seluruh sakit yang dideranya.

"Ha! Kau memang bersemangat untuk ini. Saya pikir cukup sampai sini saja." Draco bernafas lega. "Minggu depan, saya ingin melihat perkembanganmu lagi."

"Tidak." ucap Draco cepat. Voldemort mengangkat alisnya marah. "Maaf tuanku. Maksudku, minggu depan aku ada kegiatan sekolah yang tak dapat ditunda."

Voldemort mengerutkan keningnya. "Baik. Berarti minggu depannya lagi kau kembali untuk ini."

"Baik."

"Oh... Dan satu hal." Voldemort mendekati Draco. "Tugasmu untuk membunuh Dumbledore sepertinya harus ditunda."

Draco tersentak, perasan lega langsung mengalir di dadanya. Namun ia tak akan menunjukkan hal itu di depan Voldye. "Mengapa, tuanku?" Draco pura-pura kecewa.

"Saya memiliki rencana lain untuk itu."

"Boleh saya tahu, tuanku?" tanya Draco tenang.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti." kemudian Voldemort berubah menjadi kepulan asap hitam.

Draco mendesah lega dan gemetar tubuhnya mulai berkurang. Draco tak mengerti, mengapa bisa Voldye menunda ia untuk membunuh Dumbledore? Apa yang dipikirkannya sih?

Whatever. Yang terpenting, sekarang ia harus kembali ke Hogwarts.

Tak peduli untuk pamit dahulu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Draco langsung ber-Apperate ke hutan terlarang pada titik Apparition untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Draco ingin segera melakukan perubahan.


End file.
